Shinobi of the Stars
by SaiyatonianSage
Summary: A Galactic Civil War has erupted for 300 years and a war-weary Jedi has become the victim of its barbarism. However a stranger offers a chance at redemption after the death of his master, a chance to begin life anew. But everything comes at a price- trading one war for another, the promise to strike the sins of his past ... OC/harem, Naruto/harem
1. A Deal with Chance

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Naruto or Star Wars , the only thing I own is my OC.**

" **Speak"**

' **Thoughts'**

' _ **Telepathic'**_

 **-Rise from the Shadows-**

For 300 years the galaxy has remained in turmoil, a war that has stretched across all known systems. Billions of lives destroyed by the hands of the Sith and billions more to suffer at the hands of Darth Revan and Darth Malgus. The Jedi Order has done all they could to minimize the collateral damage but to little effect. However a plan was formed by the Jedi and the Republic to harness a legendary shipyard only called the Star Forge. It was a giant automated shipyard, designed to create the most powerful army of all time; created by an almost extinct empire called the Infinite Empire and its rulers the Rakatans.

The current dilemma, however, was the whereabouts of said shipyard. Only a select few Jedi were chosen to undergo and delve into the belly of the beast in Korriban to achieve the coordinates of the Star Forge. Of the twelve Jedi that was sent, only one remained; a Jedi Padawan named Axelon Skyborn. However the experience on Korriban and the horrors he witnessed happen to his fellow Jedi had left a weary impression on Skyborn. He started to question his belief in the Jedi and their Code, though he wisely kept such thoughts to himself. However he still was Jedi and he wouldn't betray the Order, even with such doubtful thoughts still lingering in his mind.

After the 'successful' mission on Korriban a year ago, Axelon was promoted to the rank of a Jedi Knight; at the age now of sixteen, it was an incredibly rare honor for someone of his age to be bestowed with such a title, but Axelon merely took the title in stride, merely feeling indifferent but with a small bit of honor behind it. His master, Grand Master Satele Shan, noticed the change in the boy ever since that mission. She taken him as her apprentice at a young age, feeling a unusually strong connection to the Force within him; a power she slightly feared could match Revan eventually. Satele feared that same power could be turned towards the Dark Side.

 **-Rise from the Shadows-**

 **Jedi Temple; Coruscant**

Axelon meditated in solitude within his chambers, his lightsaber floating in midair and deconstructed. The small and large mechanical parts of the lightsaber circled around the silver crystal, the same color as his hair. A grin appeared on his lips at the thought it, the self-irony of saber matching the color of his hair. Quickly reconstructing his lightsaber once more, he activated it; hearing the hum of his blade come to life. It had a slightly higher pitch than the normal lightsaber, thought to the untrained ear it wouldn't make any difference. The dark gray and black hilt was of a regal design with a slight curve towards the bottom of it.

Axelon observed his work of art with a benign sense of affection, he had spent many months perfecting this particular lightsaber and with strong dedication he had finally completed it. He stood from the floor and grabbed the hilt which continued to float in midair, twirling it with expert precision and finesse; the penmanship of Form II Makashi. While Axelon was dedicated practitioner to Form II, he was not a master of the elegant form. He was curious of the other combat forms for many years, wondering how to effective use of all of them in his own unique style. The other form that intrigued the young Jedi almost as much as Makashi was the sixth form Niman. With the power of the Force integrated with lightsaber combat, he was surprised at the lack of users of Niman but discovered why a few years back; the fairly relaxed bladework left the user with little to the imagination though one could guess that was the purpose of it; overall moderation, no significant advantage but with no significant drawback either.

Precisely the type of form Axelon could possibly combine the two forms together to create a hybrid form, the perfect blend of bladework and Force powers. A terrifying blend of precision and power, Makashi was already very adept against lightsaber combat but it lacked kinetic power to defend against more strength based forms such as Ataru and Djem So, however with the inclusion of the Force-centered Niman it could balance that weakness to an overall moderate defense, depending on the will of its user.

Axelon performed a deep lunge with his lightsaber, practicing his newly developed blade. His feet glided across the smooth surface with perfection, no signs of fault noticeable as he continued his training regimen. A half hour passed before Axelon took a quick break, perspiration beading along his forehead as he took deep breaths to calm his body and mind. Glancing at the table behind him, he stared at the holocron that seemed to beckon at him. The holocron had a unique shape of a four-sided pyramid and it was slightly larger than a Human's hand, but what surprised the silver-haired Jedi Knight more than anything was the surprising lack of Sith symbols.

After stealing the holocron from Darth Revan's clutches back on Korriban a year ago, Axelon never tried to open the holocron. A part of him was afraid of trying to and another part of him was afraid of what he might discover. But day after day the temptation lingered at the air, almost calling his name in vanity. Picking up the holocron Axelon inspected the small pyramid, he had to admit the design was fairly unique and appealing to the eyes. He placed the holocron back onto the table only for it to fall off a second later when a sudden explosion rocked the entire Jedi Temple complex. Axelon braced himself over the table and once the shaking had stopped, he felt an overwhelming wave of the Dark Side spread across the Temple; the Sith had invaded Coruscant.

 **-Rise from the Shadows-**

Darth Malgus descended the ramp of the crashed ship, his yellow eyes scanning his charging enemies quickly closing the distance. His eyes holding malice and malcontent withing, the true eyes of a Sith as he reached for his lightsaber, its crimson blade indicating the upcoming bloodshed of his enemies. One by one the Jedi fell under the rageful strikes of the Sith Lord, leaving none alive in his wake.

As Malgus easily lifted a Jedi over his head with a single hand, he countered the blow of another to his left without a second, quickly dispatching him. He hurled the Jedi in his hand over his shoulder onto the floor, he locked blades with Jedi Master Ven Zallow. Green and crimson blades struggled in their lock however Malgus took quick control of the fight and took the lead, launching powerful slashes towards the Jedi. Ven Zallow dodged the attacks with small acrobatics and leaned back from the current strike, however it left the Jedi Master open to a spinning kick from the Sith, sending the Jedi a far distance away from the fight. Ven Zallow recuperated with a midair back flip, slowly his momentum with the Force. He dispatched the Sith Warriors behind quickly who attempted to strike him from behind. The Force alerted the Jedi of an impending attack, to which Ven Zallow leaped out of the way of closing lightsaber thrown by Malgus himself.

Malgus again saw an open opportunity and used a powerful Force Wave to throw the Jedi threw a wall of debris, destroying the wall in the process. As Ven Zallow tried to recuperate, a mighty yell of Malgus echoed the halls of the temple as he pierced the ground below him, missing his target however. Igniting his blade once more, Ven Zallow charged at Malgus head on and the two traded blows, two masters of the Djem So technique. The sounds of blaster fire from the ships above Coruscant laid waste to population below.

A well-timed blow from the Jedi's elbow landed on Malgus' respirator, knocking the Sith unbalanced for a moment. And as the Jedi prepared for the killing blow Malgus spun around at the last moment, around Zallow's blade and dealt the killing blow himself. Ven Zallow dropped his lightsaber, his saber extinguished.

"You were deceived." Malgus spoke for the first time during their entire duel. "And now your precious Republic shall fall."

The Jedi Master fell to his knees as the last images in his life would hold the image of starships destroying the very Republic he held dear to him, finally succumbing to the cold embrace of death.

As Malgus was about to depart from the Temple, he felt the presence of another warrior closing in behind him. A familiar presence from a year ago...

Axelon landed over the destroyed of debris and knelt beside the fallen body of Ven Zallow, anger filling his senses. Malgus didn't acknowledge the Jedi Knight but did acknowledge the anger and hidden potential within.

"So you were amongst twelve Jedi that invaded Korriban." Malgus commented. "And you have Revan's holocron as well, how does it feel to be the one responsible for the deaths of your fellow Jedi?"

"I doubt you are destroying Coruscant and every living being here just for a holocron. Now leave Coruscant with your troops _now_." retorted Axelon igniting his lightsaber, settling into his stance. Malgus continued to stare at the destruction outside, ignoring the Jedi Knight. Suddenly Malgus ignited his crimson lightsaber and engaged Axelon in combat.

Axelon noted the signature style of strength based attacks from Djem So and figured it would be the best time to test his new hybrid combat style. He used the Force to levitate several tons of debris behind him and threw the barrage towards the Sith Lord. The Sith merely slashed through the debris and threw them at the side easily, continuing his walk towards the Jedi. Axelon charged towards the Sith and landed powerful strikes against Malgus' lightsaber. Malgus took note of the strength behind the boy's attacks, much stronger than the previous Jedi though he could sense that the boy was enhancing his strength through the Force. Taking advantage of this knowledge, Malgus landed a devastating punch against Axelon's face, a strand of spit flying out of the silver-haired Jedi's mouth.

Axelon nearly landed on the floor face first but retained his balance quickly, leaping backwards to gain some distance from the Sith. Malgus eyed the Jedi with amusement, something he wasn't used but he planned to capitalize on it.

"Where is the holocron boy?" demanded Malgus, his respirator making his voice deeper and very intimidating. Axelon didn't respond, greatly annoying the Sith Lord as he retaliated with a powerful Force Push and launched Axelon through two large marble pillars. Pain enamored Axelon's body, his vision becoming blurry as he tried to get to his feet; only for another intense feeling of pain to course through his face as Malgus used a Force-augmented kick to send Axelon flying once more, crashing into another pillar only indenting it this time.

"I will slaughter every man, woman, and children in Coruscant and I will torture you in every way you fear until you reveal the location of the holocron." threatened Malgus, his yellow eyes becoming blood crimson to match his blade. He struck his blade through Axelon's shoulder, a primal scream of pain emitting from the Jedi Knight as Malgus lowered the blade inch by inch until the top of the hilt pressed against the flesh of his enemy. Smoke rose his wounded shoulder, Axelon gritting his teeth as he felt helpless to defend himself and as the pain started to overwhelm his senses even further. He closed his eyes and waited for death's embrace but it never came as the pain subsided in his shoulder.

Opening his eyes, he saw his master kneeling over him with her glowing blue palms over his wounded shoulder. He turned his head to see where the Dark Lord of the Sith was, but Satele's palm cupping his cheek brought him out of his stupor.

"Focus Padawan, Malgus and Revan have retreated." stated Satele. "We received a distress signal and arrived with reinforcements, and it seems we made excellent timing."

"I'll say." groaned Axelon, his shoulder still sore. He sat up, ignoring the pain in his ribs, and surveyed the destruction of the temple around, many dead and wounded bodies were scattered. "This isn't good Master, the Sith are becoming too powerful for us. They attacked us on our hometurf!"

"I understand your plight Axel but you are in no condition to do anything at the moment, you have four shattered ribs and one cauterized shoulder." Satele replied. "You need to rest, that's an order."

Axelon opened his mouth to retort but heeded his master's orders. Satele could sense the growing burden of guilt swell inside her Padawan as Axelon shifted and pulled a small pyramid from his pocket.

"It's Darth Revan's holocron, I took it during the mission a year ago. I don't know what it contains but I figure this is partially the reason why the Sith invaded." said Axelon. He kept his focus on the ground beneath him, not having the strength not courage to face her directly. Satele took the holocron from her Padawan and inspected it before looking at Axelon.

"And why did you feel the need to hide this from me?" inquired the Grand Master of the Jedi Order.

"I don't have an answer Master." That was the only response that Axelon could give. Satele sighed as she stood up, deeming her work finished.

"It seems that during the ransack of the Temple, Revan managed to take all the Jedi holocrons including the Great Holocron. Once you are ready and able, we'll start our search for them." ordered Satele as she helped Axelon to his feet and helped towards the medical bay. A powerful surge of guilt struck the Jedi Knight even harder than before.

 **-Rise from the Shadows-**

 **5 months later...**

A ship descended onto the platform on the jungle moon Yavin 4. Intel had reported that Revan set up a base camp there, and giving the previous moon's history with the Sith, it seemed the most logical place to check. As Axelon and his master descended the ramp, a dark surge of power surrounded them.

"I feel the Dark Side in this place master, we must be close." commented Axelon.

"I sense it too. It's coming from the west." Satele pointed towards the left. "Prepare yourself for battle, we may not return from this."

"Well, that's comforting." Axelon mumbled to himself as he prepared a nearby speeder. Waiting for his master to take the lead, the two sped quickly through the forest. Some time passed before they could see a massive temple in the distance.

"That must be where Revan is." Axelon stated. Satele acknowledged with nod, not replying verbally. Halting their speeders at the entrance, Satele and Axelon cautiously exited their vehicles and surveyed their environment. Wildlife leeched itself onto the decaying stone pillars that decorated the courtyard, the stone floor carved with Sith symbols that seemed to be encased in dried blood. Satele pulled the hilt of saberstaff from her belt but did not activate it, with Axelon follow his master's strategy.

"Keep a cautious eye out for a trap, knowing Revan the whole temple could be wired." cautioned Satele.

"Yes Master." replied Axelon. Before they could take a step towards the temple, the sky turned dark and hurricane-like winds ravaged across the temple, almost throwing the Jedi into the distance. However they anchored themselves with the Force and slowly crept their way towards the middle of the courtyard. An ominous figure suddenly appeared, as if he was waiting for them the entire time.

"This is none of your business Jedi, leave now! You've been at my heels far too long." The figure ordered. "I knew the invasion of Coruscant was a long shot, but I needed a distraction."

"Not until you return the holocrons that you stole from the Temple, Revan." Satele demanded. She activated her lightsaber, shadows of blue light showcased her striking features. Axelon activated his lightsaber as well, following his master's lead. "And it's been one big deception hasn't it? You aren't even the man you claim to be."

"You don't know what you're talking about. Besides I'm afraid that's beyond your control, it'll take more than the Grand Master and her apprentice to strike me down. You have no idea what I have become do you? What I AM?" Revan turned his back to the Jedi and removed his mask to reveal a fair skinned male in his thirties with medium length brown hair. "I spent three hundred years in lock step with the Emperor's mind. I know what he's become, what he wants. I was prodigal Knight and I was the Dark Lord of the Sith. I was powerful-but also weak. Not anymore. Now I'm pure, unburdened. I can finally have revenge on my jailer and save the galaxy doing it! I have the power- and you have nothing!"

Purple energy engulfed Revan's hands as the winds kicked even stronger than before, sending Axelon and Satele flying into the pillars. Axelon crawled over to his master to make sure she was alright. To his relief, she was fine but the question lingered on how they were going to defeat Revan.

Meanwhile Revan channeled his power into the sky above and a dome of purple energy cascaded around the Temple, trapping all three of them within.

"You have no where to run Jedi, and your defeat will be swift." boasted Revan.

"Axelon, head inside the Temple and gather as much of the holocrons as you can get. Those holocrons are essential to the survival of the Order." said Satele.

"How? I mean it doesn't matter if we can't even escape from him." Axelon remarked towards Revan.

"You must trust me, I have a plan." reassured Satele with a smile. The Jedi Knight had a sinking feeling that she was about to sacrifice herself for him, adding to the guilt that he still retained those five months ago on Coruscant. "I don't blame you for the invasion that happened, it would have happened anyway. I am proud to have been your master."

With a sad smile Axelon ran towards the temple, past Revan and disappeared from sight. Inside the Temple was just as impressive as the outside, the corridors seeming to reach dozens of meters from his point of view. Axelon dashed through the temple, looking for a storage room where the holocrons could be. Growing frustrated at the lack of success, a cold feeling punched him in the gut as he feel to his knees. His master was dead.

He covered his mouth to repress the scream that threatened to erupt from his throat, tears threatening to fall. He could only blame himself, even if his master told him otherwise. The thud sound of footsteps were dulled by Axelon's overwhelming guilt. He didn't care at the moment that Revan was approaching. However the footsteps continued until a pair of dark sandals that went up to the ankles were in his eyesight.

Curious at the unusual footwear, he glanced up to see a man wearing a black long-sleeve top that covered his neck and chin, a pair of black gloves, a pair of dark-colored pants and a orange spiraled mask with one visible eye slot. Within that one slot showed a glowing red eye, a red eye that brought back memories of Malgus' own eyes.

"Such a shame, a young man like yourself losing the one that you love, Axelon Skyborn." The man spoke with a deep baritone. "When a man learns to love, he must bear the risk of hatred."

Axelon quickly got to his feet and ignited his lightsaber, holding to the masked figure's face. The masked only chuckled in response.

"Who are you?" demanded Axelon, his emerald colored eyes during dark and cold.

The masked man raised his arms in a surrender position. "I don't threaten, I have kept an eye on you for some time. You are powerful for someone of this dimension."

"Dimension? What are you talking about? And why have you kept an eye on me?"

"What if I offered you the chance at salvation? To write the wrongs of your past and begin a new?" offered the masked figure. "I come from a world that you do not know but much like your war, my dimension will also be in peril and I traveled a long way for such help."

"That still doesn't explain why you are in a Sith Temple." retorted Axelon.

"Indeed it doesn't. To simply put it, I had asked Revan for assistance but it seems the poor fool has a one track mind for revenge, vengeance or whatever he deems to call it, which eventually lead me to you." explained the figure. "I know your lingering doubts of the Jedi Code and the Order ever since the events on Korriban. You risked your life for an Order that serves a corrupt government that is more than likely to spit on your grave; tell me is that worth dying for?"

Axelon retreated his blade from the figure's throat, but remained cautious of him. "So you want me to help you fight a war that is none of my business for someone who has watched me from the shadows, that about right?"

"Consider it saving grace for your master since you couldn't help save her life." remarked the figure. Axelon narrowed his eyes at the ill-timed remark. The figure saw a brief change of eye color from emerald green to yellow before reverting back to green again. "My apologies."

"No, you're right. I wasn't strong enough then and I'm not strong enough now." said Axelon with a sigh of defeat. He glanced towards the figure. "What is your name?"

"My name is Obito." The man now called Obito offered his hand towards the Jedi. "Swear your allegiance to me, and I will offer you what you want most."

The silver-haired Jedi hesitated in accepting when another pair of footsteps made themselves heard. Thinking quickly, Axelon grabbed Obito's hand and immediately both of them were sucked into a black swirl portal and disappeared from this realm of existence.

 **A/N: Hey guys, hope you guys enjoy this new story and chapter! This story I wanted to do for a long time, especially if you've read my other Star Wars stories ;).**

 **I'm curious to hear on who would you like to see in Axelon Skyborn's harem... I will allow 15-20 suggestions :).**

 **The Naruto universe at this time in the story starts at the beginning of Shippuden, right after Naruto's three year training with Jiraya and this story will go all the way through the 4** **th** **Shinobi War till more recent Naruto territory.**

 **Here is the power scale for this story:**

 **Moon to Moon+ level:**

Hagoromo Otsutsuki

Hamura Otsutsuki

Kaguya Otsutsuki

Ten Tails

 **Continent to Continent+ level:**

Toneri Otsutsuki

Kurama

Asura Otsutsuki

Indra Otsutsuki

Obito Uchiha

Revan

 **Country to Country+ level:**

Darth Malgus

Satele Shan

 **Island to Island+ level:**

Hashirama Senju (originally alive)

Madara Uchiha (originally alive)

Minato Namikaze

Killer B

Pain

 **Mountain to Mountain+ level:**

Axelon Skyborn

Naruto Uzumaki

Sasuke Uchiha


	2. Chance Encounters

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Naruto or Star Wars , the only thing I own is my OC.**

" **Speak"**

' **Thoughts'**

' ** _Telepathic'_**

 **\- Shadows** **of the Force** **-**

The swirling portal reopened upon a cliff side, the two residents stepping forth to overlook the majestic forest surrounding them miles upon miles on end. Axelon stared at the breathtaking scenery in front of him, drinking it all in. Glancing towards the sky Axelon closed his eyes, feeling for any sign of the Force within this new dimension. He felt a new surge of power coursing through this new land, something familiar but different enough to call it's own.

"What you feel is what we call Chakra, a spiritual energy that resides in all living beings." stated Obito, his crimson eye observing the Jedi. "Sound familiar in any way?"

"So this "Chakra" as you call it, how powerful is it?" asked Axelon.

"Depends on the user, their training and their natural talents." Obito answered.

Axelon nodded slowly. "I see. What exactly can Chakra perform?"

"A wide number of things actually. Chakra can be controlled and manipulated to create an effect that would not be possible otherwise."

"Can you show me?"

"No, it would alert any enemy to our position. But you will see soon enough." explained Obito.

Axelon licked his bottom lip as he continued to survey the environment. "It's quite beautiful here."

"Indeed, just wait until you start traveling. It'll be more breathtaking than anything you might have seen."

Axelon exhaled through his nose, a tiny grin showing on his lips. "I take a bet on that. Traveling across the galaxy allowed me to see a lot of things: exotic lands, cultures, things of that nature."

Obito chuckled. "Perhaps, but the greatest beauties usually lie in simplicity."

"So you brought me here, what do you want me to do?" inquired Axelon, changing the subject.

"Nothing for now. I want you to get acquainted with the people, the land, and more importantly, the system that drives the Shinobi to slaughter themselves needlessly." stated Obito. The Jedi noted the rising anger in the man's voice, that one crimson eye narrowing at the dark memories. Though the silver haired Jedi's curiosity began to grow again when he started to remember Obito acknowledging that he came to his "dimension" and asked Revan for help.

"How much about the Force do you know?" asked Axelon. Turning around to fully face the Shinobi, he noticed the rather amusing gleam in Obito's eye.

"That depends, how willing are you to learn?" asked Obito in kind ominously. Obito reached his hand outward and pulled the Jedi's lightsaber from his belt telekinetically, activating the silver colored blade. Twirling the lightsaber across his body with blinding speed and expert swordsmanship, he sheathed the plasma blade back into its hilt and tossed it back to the shocked expression of the Jedi. "There is much about me you have yet to learn, and more importantly, of the Force."

"So it seems." Axelon said, keeping an observant eye on the Shinobi. "But what else could I possibly learn from you about the Force? If you're so knowledgeable about the Force then why do you need me?"

"Knowledge is always attainable, if you're willing to be open-minded. Axelon, if one is to understand the great mystery, one must understand all its aspects not just narrow, dogmatic view of the Jedi or Sith. If you wish to become a complete and wise leader, you must embrace a _larger_ view of the Force." Obito removed his mask to reveal a man in his late twenties, possibly early thirties; revealing the infamous crimson eyes of the Sharingan. "Kneel before me if you wish for me to completely finish your training. Like I said, you have become powerful, as far as a Jedi anyway, but to become a Je'daii; you will have to play the role of Jedi and Sith, then you must transcend those mortal views to fulfill what is rightfully yours."

"Je'daii? What exactly is a Je'daii?" asked Axelon. "It sounds like a Jedi but with an accent."

Obito smiled and chuckled. "I thought the same the first time I heard it. But what I discovered is that both Jedi and Sith are extreme aspects of the Je'daii philosophy; Ashla and Bogan, Light and Dark sides of the Force."

Obito walked towards the edge of the cliff and sat, urging the Jedi to do the same. Hesitating for a brief moment, Axelon gave in and sat next to the Shinobi-Force user.

"As I was saying, you were taught to believe that peace was acquainted to Balance, or rather there version to it, with their code of peace. However ' _Peace is a lie_ ", sound familiar?"

"The Sith Code, I've heard some of it. Is that what the Je'daii believe to a certain extent?"

"I guess you can say that. Everything that we know comes to an end one way or another, which begins some anew. The Je'daii Order's primary philosophy was that of the Balance- they acknowledged the fact that there was always a light within darkness, and darkness within light, so that it was impossible for one to ever be truly free of either."

Axelon frowned as he contemplated the man's words. "I suppose that makes sense. So in a way a Je'daii is like a Grey Jedi, someone who walks on the path of Light and Dark to accomplish their goals."

"It's a rather crude term but if it helps you to understand, then I'll let it slide. But you must understand that the Je'daii are poetic warriors; people who are strong but not defined solely by their physical strength alone. They have an appreciation for learning, a sacrificial love for others, and is awed by beauty. In short; Jedi use the Force to guide their actions, Sith control the Force, but a Je'daii IS the Force personified."

"A Je'daii IS the Force." Axelon repeated the phrase softly. "So everything about a Jedi and Sith is only two halves of the same truth. And you believe, with my help, that this will help save this world from war?"

"I do. While the prospect of peace amongst ourselves is an ambitious and noble desire, the problem lies in the achievement of said peace. The paths that are laid before us are never fully revealed to us until it's too late."

The Jedi rubbed his hand against his mouth. "So what path are you recommend on taking?"

Obito shrugged his shoulders. "I haven't fully figured that out yet."

Axelon turned his head to face the Shinobi. "That's not much to go on."

"That's nothing to go on." Obito retorted. "But the beauty of it, nothing is set in stone outside of our deaths. I will go down fighting for what I dreamt of for many years. Now it's time to ask yourself the same question: what purpose do you see yourself fulfilling?"

Obito stood from the ground. "Don't answer that question, simply ponder on the meaning behind it. These are internal questions that make you ponder whether or not your beliefs are worth pursuing."

Several minutes passed silently as Axelon pondered on everything he was taught as Jedi and the events he witnessed during the war, and... Revan. Obito noticed the Jedi's shoulders tensed over in thought. Then Axelon stood from his place and eyed the Shinobi, Obito witnessing the grave determination on the Jedi's face as Axelon kneeled in front of Obito.

"Yes, my master."

 **-Shadows** **of the Force** **-**

 **Two weeks later...**

Lightsabers clashed in the desolated village of Uzushiogakure, once home to the Uzumaki clan. Obito taught Axelon all that he knew about the Je'daii and their abilities, a bit surprised on how fast the former Jedi was encompassing those teachings. But he was impressed all the same, in fact young Skyborn was able to keep on his toes during their fight. His unique style of incorpating Makashi and Niman was ingenious, though his defense needed some improvement.

Obito lunged his upper body back from the parry of Skyborn's attack, retorting with a Force Push. To which Skyborn leaned his body to the side as the building complex behind him collapsed. Using the Force to augment his speed, Axelon rushed towards his master with an elbow to his ribs. Obito winced at successful landing however grinning as a torrent bluish-white Force Lighting stuck Axelon, who yelled in pain before stumbling backwards. Smoke rising from his clothing as he took a moment to catch his breath, ignoring the brief stench of his lightly burnt clothing Axelon stumbled back to his feet.

Rolling his shoulders to relief himself of his contorted muscles, Axelon braced himself for the next round. Obito twirled his purple lightsaber expertly then placing by his side at an downward angel awaiting the next strike to be dealt.

"I think we need a break." said Axelon smiling tiredly, taking small breaths.

"More like you need a break." retorted Obito, returning the smile of his apprentice. "You're progressing at a steady rate, you're rather dedicated to this training. I'm impressed to say the least. I'm actually kind of jealous to be honest; a latent ability in the Force with an aptitude for training, you remind me of an old friend from my childhood. You even have the same hair color as him."

"Was this from your training days as a Shinobi?"

"Yes." Obito sheathed his lightsaber and placed it beneath his robes. "Come, it's time to eat anyway."

Axelon nodded and walked beside his master. He didn't push the topic of his master's former days, it wasn't his place to ask. And even if he did, he was sure Obito wouldn't tell him. Igniting his palm on fire, Axelon threw the fireball into the fireplace where they cooked their meals. Pyrokinesis was a crafty little tricked he learned from his new master, very convenient out here away from any known civilization. Sitting on the ground and watched the cackling fire, Axelon's mind wandered a bit. Old feelings and memories resurfacing...

"The present is already challenging enough, but we make it more difficult when we bring in the past my apprentice." Obito sagely replied, his back turned towards Skyborn as he gathered ingredients for their supper. Axelon was brought out of his musings by his master's response, shaking his head he tried to clear his guilt. "I know, I was in your place a long time ago."

"Doesn't really help since you won't talk about it." muttered Skyborn. He glanced towards Obito staring at him, eyes partially narrowed. "Sorry master, it wasn't my place."

"No, it wasn't." agreed Obito. The Je'daii apprentice licked his lips in nervousness, baring his gaze elsewhere to avoid that stare. "However that is my burden to bear, not yours. Same as it is with your past. Though I'll admit my reactions to my suffering were a bit more... Severe."

Axelon shuttered from the breeze from behind, unexpecting its chilling affects. The Je'daii employed the Force to warm his body a little. "Master, you were telling me yesterday about a another group of warriors here that are similar to us right? Samurai I think you called them."

Obito placed several sticks of fish against the fire-pit, the aroma of the cooking fish smelt rather good.

"Samurai, warriors of the ninshu; the religion that was meant to give people a better understanding of themselves, as well as others, and lead the world into an era of peace. When I first traveled over to your dimension when I was younger, I immediately noticed the similarities between the Jedi and Samurai, eerily so I guess." Obito chuckled a little at the comparison. "Here this may give some insight of the philosophy of the Samurai."

Obito reached into his robes and handed a small book to Axelon. Axelon opened the book and read the first page: _A Samurai follows what is known as Bushido, seven principles or virtues very Samurai Warrior should live by and never stray from; rectitude, courage, benevolence, politeness, veracity, honor and loyalty. To expand on this, the Samurai Warrior:_

 _Holds loyalty, courage, veracity, compassion, and honor as important, above all else,_

 _Has an an appreciation and respect of life,_

 _Is deadly in combat and yet so gentle and compassionate with children and the weak,_

 _Strives for enlightenment for good judgment, personal, and self-awareness,_

 _Practices some type of martial arts skill or something that helps him or her physically, mentally, emotionally and spiritually,_

 _Uses Death as his or her adviser not his or her enemy,_

 _Seeks to understand the phrase, "Know thyself!" and,_

 _Seeks communal and family relationships understanding the role of the servant and the master._

 _Failure to uphold this code, the Samurai is tasked with taking his own life._

Axelon studied the pages of the book, intrigued of how similar the philosophies between the Jedi and Samurai were. "You were right. So would you consider them our allies?"

"Only if we mention an alliance with them, otherwise they won't be bothered. The Samurai at the Land of Iron consider themselves neutral to all Shinobi affairs, so that might us some advantage with our cause."

"Hm, perhaps it's for the best. So what's the plan from here?" asked Axelon. Obito grabbed two sticks of fish, handing one to his apprentice. Taking a bite, Axelon savored the smoky flavor; his master definitely knew how to cook.

"I think it's time for you to interact with the outside world, stretch your legs a little. If we are to succeed fully we'll need allies to join our cause." explained Obito.

"So I'm doing recruitments then?" inquired Axelon.

"You sound disappointed."

"I don't mind doing reconnaissance but I don't know the land all that well plus I don't know who you had in mind for recruitment." Obito handed Axelon a piece of paper; the first being a map of the world.

"As far as recruitments, I'll let you decide on that. Remember the Chakra nature plus any training of the Force will boost any individual greatly." stated Obito.

"Speaking of Chakra, am I going to receive any training in that field?"

Reaching into his robe again, Obito pulled a single piece of blank paper, handing it to Axelon. The Je'daii tilted his head in confusion at the paper but took it anyway.

"What do I do now?" asked Axelon.

"Channel your power into it, this paper will tell us if you have any potential with Chakra." Obito explained. Nodding Axelon channeled his power into the paper and several seconds passed, nothing. Trying again, Axelon channeled more power into it, but once again nothing. "I figured as much. It seems that while Chakra and the Force are similar in concepts and ideologies, it translates very differently in the physical sense."

"Right." softly spoke Axelon. Observing the map closely, he noticed that Uzushiogakure was in the small island of the Land of Whirlpool, next to the large country of the Land of Fire; within the Land of Fire held one of the most infamous of Shinobi villages, Konoha.

"Speaking of recruitments, I have one I've kept my eye on for some time. She lies just north of the Land of Fire, in the Village Hidden in the Waterfalls." stated Obito pointing his finger on top of the landmass above Konoha.

"What's her name?"

"Fu. She's a powerful Shinobi and one of the nine Jinchuriki, vessels for the Tailed-Beasts. Never underestimate a Jinchuriki my apprentice, for the only the strongest of Shinobi are capable of taking down such power."

Axelon placed his fist underneath his chin, recollecting the teachings about the Jinchurikis. "And you'll think she'll come willingly?"

"More than likely, the life of Jinchuriki is filled with pain, rejection, and loneliness. Offering her a chance to join a group will be a chance she won't be able to resist."

"Kind of sad really, constant rejection throughout your life." Axelon rubbed his face as he suddenly felt tired. It had been a rather long day of training.

"It is. But we should rest, you have a long journey ahead of you tomorrow. You'll need a boat to cross which shouldn't be too long of a trip. However once you reach the mainland it'll take you roughly a week on foot to travel to the village." informed Obito.

"I'll probably resupply at Konoha and maybe rest for a while, if the trip is as long as you say it is." Axelon sighed as he laid on his back, gazing at the darkening sky above him. "I miss the technology from the Republic."

Jolting suddenly from his resting spot, Axelon glanced down to see a wrist communicator on his stomach. He looked towards Obito who had a smile on his face.

"Consider it a parting gift Axelon, this way we'll be able to keep in touch."

Axelon looked at the communicator thoughtfully. "Thank you Master."

Obito waved dismissively. "Forget it. Just get some rest, we'll be leaving before the sun rises."

 **-** **Shadows of the Force** **-**

 ** **Konoha; three days later****

The journey across the Land of Fire had been relatively peaceful, no real commotion intercepting his mission. Three days passed before he managed to get to Konoha, a rather peaceful village he admitted. The busy streets of Konoha reminded him of the more primitive worlds he would visit in the galaxy. Children playing in the streets, customers and store owners haggling over prices and payments, and loud festive conversations at various restaurants had a certain homey feel to them. Something the former Jedi had no personal connection with.

Waltzing through the streets, Axelon looked for any sort of supply shop, unfortunately coming up short of anything. Perhaps he was in the wrong district...

Resting at a corner of the street, Axelon pulled the map that was tucked in his belt and unraveled it. Seeing as he was already in Konoha and from judging the distance between there to his target location, he had about two days; perhaps one if he didn't rest. Deciding it wise to rest his legs, he raised the wrist communicator to his face. "I've made it to Konoha, I should be able to arrive at the destination in at least two days."

" _Very good. However if she's not there by the time you arrive, it's your responsibility to track her down._ " stated Obito.

"Isn't that what I'm already tasked of doing?" asked Axelon playfully.

" _Don't get smart with me._ " Obito replied, returning the playful nature in kind. " _But in all seriousness, don't dawdle for too long. Get the supplies and leave as soon as you can._ "

"Got it." Axelon ended the transmission as a group of young teenagers were walking towards his vicinity. Three teenagers to be precise; one male wearing an usual green tracksuit and bowl haircut, another male with long hair flowing down his back and pale violet pupiless eyes and a female...

The Je'daii blinked at the female. His heartbeat beating a tiny beat faster but enough for Axelon to notice. The female had an unusual hairstyle, she had twin buns on either side of her head with short fringe-bangs framing her face. She sported a long-sleeved, high collared white blouse with maroon edges, black fingerless gloves, low-heeled sandals and a black forehead protector with the village insignia on it.

Axelon rubbed his face to ignore these thoughts of cute she looked, but he only realized how hot his face felt at that moment. And she was drawing closer, much closer. Taking a single deep breath Axelon was about to leave when someone bumped into him at near ramming speed, causing both of them to tumble out into the street, right in front of the group.

Unfortunately for the Je'daii, his face was crammed into the dirt. Wiggling his head a little Axelon could the sandaled feet of the woman, who was tilting her head in confusion, with a tiny hint of pity in her beautiful dark brown eyes. Blushing in embarrassment, Axelon pushed his assailant off his back and stood up, wiping the dirt off his face and robes.

Having a closer at the new stranger, Axelon noticed the bright orange and black jumpsuit of the man brushing the dirt off him as well. The blonde haired Shinobi leapt from his position and pointed accusingly at the Je'daii.

"Hey, watch where you're going! You could've got somebody hurt!" shouted the blonde ninja. The Je'daii raised his eyebrows at how obnoxiously loud the ninja was, taking a moment to rub the inside of his with his pinky. Soon he frowned at the blonde ninja in kind, not really in the mood to deal with these new fluster of emotions, but he tried to remain calm all the same.

"Yeah, you already hurt me." retorted Axelon. The blonde ninja growling at the smartass response of this new guy, before the violet eyed ninja stepped between the two.

"Naruto, that's enough. You did blindly rush into him after all, it wasn't like he was hiding in plain sight or anything." retorted the ninja on Axelon's defense.

The ninja named Naruto grumbled in defeat, folding his arms in a pouting manner. "I guess."

"I'm sorry on Naruto's behalf, he's usually... Actually that's how he usually is, he's the Leaf's number one hyperactive kuckleheaded ninja. I'm Neji Hyuga by the way." greeted Neji.

Axelon eased himself a little after the introduction. "Axelon."

Neji furrowed his brow at the stranger's name. "Axelon... That's a rather unique name. Where are you from?"

"A little village called Hidden in the Stars." quickly replied Axelon, thinking of the first thing that came to mind. Technically he wasn't lying about coming from the stars...

"Anyway this is Rock Lee and Tenten, members of Team Guy."

'Tenten.' mused Axelon, smiling softly at the kunoichi. Noticing his soft stare at her, Tenten blushed softly at the attention. Normally she was flattered when she got attention from the opposite sex but mostly that was never her main concern. But the way he was observing her, with those piercing emerald eyes...

"It is nice to meet you friend! As Neji has already announced, I am Rock Lee, Konoha's Beautiful Green Wild Beast!" shouted Rock Lee, flashing a dramatic pose. Axelon glanced the other loud ninja for a second before directing his attention back to Tenten, leaving Rock Lee to wallow in his misery at being rejected.

Naruto however noticed a strange looking device hanging off Axelon's belt, it looked something like a sword hilt but there was no sword blade in it. Reaching over to the distracted Je'daii's belt, he snatched the lightsaber hilt and inspected closely. The Je'daii finally noticed that his weapon was missing when Tenten looked away from him and towards Naruto.

"What kind of sword doesn't even have a blade in it? Defeats the whole purpose doesn't it?" Condescendingly asked Naruto, pointing the open end towards his face. Axelon blanched at the implication of what could happen if Naruto pressed the activation button...

"Give me the weapon Naruto." demanded Axelon. "Do it before you accidentally kill yourself."

Naruto ignored the Je'daii as he continued to inspect the curved hilt. "It's kinda cool really. What's this button do?"

Luckily for Naruto, the silver colored plasma blade didn't strike through his head, managing to move it to the left side of his body away from everyone else. Axelon grimaced at the thought while Naruto, Neji, Tenten, and Rock Lee stared at the unusual weapon in awe. The smooth hum of the lightsaber brought some enjoyment to the ninja as Naruto slowly moved the lightsaber side to side, listening to slight tonal shifts of the weapon.

Also Naruto noticed the apparent lack of weight on the blade, the only real weight coming from the hilt itself; which was a bit heavier than he thought.

Meanwhile Axelon bit his bottom, not quite sure what to do now. His cover was all but blown at this point, which meant that they would for sure turn him in to the authorities. Thinking quickly, Axelon reached his hand out and with the Force pulled the lightsaber away from Naruto, sheathing it, and ran off in a blitz using Force Speed.

"Hey, get back here!" shouted Naruto as he sped off after the Je'daii. Likewise Neji, Tenten, and Rock Lee sped off too, wanting answers for this mysterious weapon from an even more mysterious person.

"Damn it! Why was I so careless?" gritted Neji as they ran across the rooftop, gaining an advantage of the high ground. "What kind of name is Axelon? Why didn't I press any further?"

"Because if you did, he might of ran sooner." retorted Tenten.

"Still the way he ran off like that, nothing might come good out of this." grimly replied Neji. Far up ahead Neji could say the fain silhouette of the blonde ninja chasing Axelon.

 **-Shadows** **of the Force** **-**

Axelon acrobatically leapt across the street market, bypassing the citizens and ninja alike. Looking back he noticed Naruto quickly catching up to him, forcing the Je'daii to think quickly. Regretfully, Axelon used the Force to slam a food stand into the ninja's direction hoping to slow him down. And it did, for a split second. Cursing silently, Axelon leapt onto the rooftops and hopped from building; Naruto following suit.

Reaching in his pouch Naruto pulled several kunais and threw them towards the Je'daii, hoping for at least one to land.

A silver plasma blade sliced through the kunais with expert precision as Axelon twirled his body in midair, leaving the Shinobi in awe at cool it looked. However the Je'daii miscalculated on his land, his foot slipping on the edge of the roof causing to land on his back harshly on the ground, his lightsaber rolling out of his hand. Groaning at the pain, Axelon suddenly felt his body being lifted and thrown against the wall, angry cerulean eyes boring into emerald.

"Now you're going to answer some questions, got it?" demanded Naruto. Axelon grunted and attempted to budge away from Naruto's grip, but to no avail. He was impressed at how strong the Shinobi seemed to be. Team Guy soon appeared; Tenten picking up the lightsaber for herself. Being the weapons enthusiast that she was, she was more than curious about such an unusual weapon. Her dark brown eyes sculpted the hilt before pressing the activation button, the familiar hum bringing her a sense of ease. Twirling the blade at a slow speed, she noticed immediately the lack of weight from the blade itself, rather interesting.

Curious on how such a weapon operated, Tenten swung the blade near Axelon's head, sparking against the wall; Axelon never flinched during the feint attack. The molten scrape on the wall raised more questions for kunoichi but she would have to interrogate him later for that information.

"Who are you?" questioned Neji, his violet pupiless eyes narrowing in condensation. "Your _real_ name. And I'll know if you're lying- Byakugan!" The veins across his face and eyes throbbed as he activated his Kekki Genkai.

"Skyborn, my name is Axelon Skyborn." the Je'daii answered. Neji narrowed his eyes while Naruto waited for his friend's answer.

"Seems you're telling the truth. Why did you run from us? It can't be just because of the weapon, were you here to assassinate someone in the village?"

Axelon laughed at the accusation. "Assassinate? No, I was picking up supplies after a long travel. That's all there is to that."

"I beg to differ." countered Naruto, applying more pressure to the Je'daii's throat.

"I agree, while that sword is pretty unique in its design, it looks an awful like those of a Samurai's, which I'm sure you know what the penalty is for a Samurai who is foolish enough to sneak into a shinobi village, especially one as powerful as ours." stated Neji.

The half-lidded eyes of the Je'daii did little to ease the shinobi's growing sense of uneasiness as Axelon smiled. "Samurai? I'll admit there are strong ties to what I am and a Samurai, but I can assure that I'm not one."

"So you're a Ronin then?" inquired Tenten. Axelon shifted his gaze towards her, then back to Neji and Naruto.

"No."

"I just had about enough of you! You're going to answer the questions we ask of you, _real answers_! Shadow Clone Jutsu!" shouted Naruto, doing the handsign of his most infamous and useful jutsu. Several puffs of smoke revealing four clones of Naruto behind the original, the three clones grabbing Axelon by the arms and shoulders and pushed towards the streets.

Grunting at the rough treatment, Axelon realized that his hands were still free. Using his ally of the Force, he ripped the lightsaber out of Tenten's hands and sliced through the clones, puffs of smoke indicating their demise, leaving the original unscathed; prompting the Je'daii to perform a spinning kick to Naruto's face, crashing him headfirst into the nearby building. A split second passed when Axelon Force Pushed Neji into the opposite direction, sending the shinobi tumbling down the street.

Activating his lightsaber, Axelon twirled menacingly at his two last combatants. Rock Lee was already poised to strike while Tenten grabbed a kunai from her pouch. The gasps of the crowd were the noises were heard before it was silenced by the blood pulsating through the three warriors hearts.

Taking the initiative Rock Lee attacked first, leading with a spinning kick high above the Je'daii's head; an easy spot to slice his leg off, the Je'daii mused at the possibility. However if he did, it would alert more shinobi here. And he knew he couldn't take an entire village of potentially far more powerful shinobi than him. Sheathing his lightsaber, Axelon backflipped from the incoming attack; a small crater where Lee landed would've been his demise.

A tiny whistle whirling through the wind caught the young Je'daii's attention; possibly a kunai coming from behind at his left side. Slicing through the kunai with millisecond reaction, Axelon noticed a new assailant, rather multiple new assailants, on the rooftop closest to him. This new shinobi looked a lot like him though...

 _You remind me of an old friend from my childhood._

He doubted that a lot of ninja in this dimension had silver hair just like himself.

'This must be Master's old friend then.' Axelon mused thoughtfully. Leaping off the rooftop with precise movement, landing in front of Rock Lee, the silver haired ninja observed his fellow silver haired combatant.

"So you're one making all this racket?" The silver haired ninja used his peripheral vision to witness the slightly bloodied face of his student stumbling through the crashed wall. "Seems you've injured one of my students, and it's job to protect them."

Raising an eyebrow Axelon glanced towards the glaring blonde ninja off to his side. "Looks like you might to train your student harder then, considering, well..."

"Shut up! You took me by surprise is all, if we were fighting for real-"

"Then you would've died." countered Axelon, interrupting the ninja's rant. "I merely played by your rules of deception, that is the point of ninja, right? Deception? And if you noticed, I didn't kill you when I could have. So if anything, you owe me your life."

"Oh I'll owe a life alright, YOURS!" Another puff of smoke raised next to Naruto to reveal another duplicate. Together they swung their hands in a circular motion, and a blue ball of energy started to roar to life. "Rasengan!"

Blitzing towards the Je'daii, Naruto almost landed his blow when Kakashi intervened at the last moment, grabbing his student by the wrists he redirected the Rasengan away from the Je'daii and towards the air.

"Sensai?!" Naruto demanded.

"Still as loud as ever, eh Naruto?" teased Kakashi, his eyes closed and what Naruto figured to be a smile beneath his mask.

"Why did you intervene, I had him!"

"I got to him first." Kakashi released his grip on Naruto and walked behind Axelon. Naruto finally the frozen position of Axelon, who tipped over face first onto the ground with several long needles pierced across this neck. Several ANBU members landed next to the unconscious body. "Cover his hands and bring him to the Hokage, we have some questions for him."

Kakashi reached down and picked up the lightsaber hilt and activated it, the familiar silver blade humming loudly.

 **A/N: Hey guys, hope you guys enjoy this chapter!** **Sorry about being late with this update, I've been busy publishing a few other stories.**

 **For those curious on the Force powers aspect of Obito and Axelon, I'll be using Canon and EU powers here. That way it'll be more balanced between the Shinobi and the Force-users.**

 **I noticed something kind of funny about this scenario; given that there are Samurai in the Naruto universe and that George Lucas was inspired by Samurai to create the Jedi... that the whole Shinobi and Jedi/Sith/Je'daii fight is essentially Mystic Ninja vs Space Samurai, kinda badass huh?**

 **Harem-** **Fu, Tenten, Tsunade, Tayuya, Sakura, Hinata, Anko, Kurenai, Temari, Ryuuzetsu, Karin, Yugao, Karui, Mabui, Mei, Amaru, Shizuka**

 **As you know I have created a power scale for my SW stories based on how powerful each said character is; for example** **Revan** **being noted in the Continent to Continent+ level means he can use the Force to lift a Continent size mass of land/object or his Force-augmented strikes are enough to destroy a Continent. That's a little bit of context for those who might be confused on how the scale works** **.**

 **He** **re is the** **power scale for this story:**

 **Moon to Moon+ level:**

Hagoromo Otsutsuki

Hamura Otsutsuki

Kaguya Otsutsuki

Ten Tails

Sith Emperor Vitiate

Valkorion

 **Continent to Continent+ level:**

Toneri Otsutsuki

Kurama

Asura Otsutsuki

Indra Otsutsuki

Obito Uchiha

Revan

Darth Malak

Arcann

Thexan

 **Country to Country+ level:**

Darth Malgus

Satele Shan

 **Island to Island+ level:**

Hashirama Senju (originally alive)

Madara Uchiha (originally alive)

Minato Namikaze

Killer B

Pain

Tsunade

Jiraya

Orochimaru

 **Mountain to Mountain+ level:**

Axelon Skyborn

Naruto Uzumaki (beginning of Shippuden)

Sasuke Uchiha (beginning of Shippuden)


	3. A New Leaf

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Naruto or Star Wars, the only thing I own is my OC.**

" **Speak"**

' **Thoughts'**

' ** _Telepathic'_**

 **Review Responses:**

 **shadespace (Chapter 1):** Isn't it a bit early in the story to be assuming that the OC is going to be a Gary Stu? Not to mention my other OC stories have done fine before so I don't know what you're worried about.

 ** **Silver crow (Chapter 1):**** The Sith was from the SWTOR games, kinda surprised you didn't know lol.

To be honest I might do a story like that in future, with the Eternal Empire and all that. Actually I do have a story in mind that I've been playing around with, it features the youngest fourth child of Valkorian.

Thanks, got the harem list mostly figured out towards the end of this chapter, hope you like.

Well that was when Madara was originally alive, but I rearranged the listing a bit to be a bit more canon to the Naruto anime and all that.

 ** **mpower045 (Chapter 1):**** Not sure how that would work.

 ** **Ragna (Chapter 1):**** Thank you for the suggestions :).

 ** **Thinker90 (Chapter 1):**** In a nutshell, yes. Or able to take on opponents who have those feats.

 ** **Naroku (Chapter 1):**** So do I lol, and consider it done.

 ** **Ryuujin96 (Chapter 2):**** Given our conversations through PM, I think we both know where this is going lol.

 ** **(Chapter 2):**** Thank you and glad you're enjoying the story.

 ** **wahyubison (Chapter 2):**** Greatly appreciate the suggestions man.

 ** **guest (Chapter 2):**** Already working on Homo-Caelestis.

 ** **Aurora - Kitsune Lord of Fire (Chapter 1):**** Um, three of the four Favorite stories on your page are Naruto based... Doesn't make you a hypocrite?

 ** **Zer0the0mega (Chapter 2):**** Thanks, kinda random comment wasn't it lol? I fixed that part towards the bottom.

 **\- Sh** **inobi of the Stars** **-**

A throbbing head pain brought the silver haired Je'daii back to consciousness. He squinted his emerald eyes open, blurred lines slowly clearing to the image of a beautiful blonde woman sitting behind a desk in an office. Axelon groaned and tried to rub his eyes, only to find that his hands were bind by a wooden prison; surrounding his neck and wrists.

Axelon shifted in place as he tried to pry himself free, stopping after a couple of seconds. The Je'daii quickly saw that his lightsaber was in her hands, closely inspecting his weapon. He also noticed that the communicator that Obito gave him was lying in front of her on the table. Axelon lamented his options- he could use the Force and pry his lightsaber from this woman's hands, but at the risk of starting right back to where he was. Especially with the others right behind them.

"Where am I?" asked Axelon. The blonde woman looked towards the imprisoned Je'daii and set his weapon down in front of her.

"You are in my office, the Hokage's office," informed the blonde woman. Axelon noticed an odd jewel on her forehead. "And I am Tsunade Senju. But the more important question is who are you and what is your purpose in my village?"

"Gathering supplies and resting," Axelon replied honestly. He stretched his sense with the Force and felt Naruto, Tenten, Neji and Rock Lee behind him; he kinda figure they would keep an eye on him.

"Why lie about the village you were from?" inquired Tsunade. Axelon licked the bottom of his lip, his mind racing at the possible answers he should give.

"What I told you is true, though I don't know what they told you when I was unconscious," Axelon stated, nodding his head in the general direction of the Shinobi; as far as his head could go anyway.

"Including the Village of the Stars?" asked Tsunade.

"Minor technicalities, but yes," said Axelon. Tsunade narrowed her eyes at the boy's answers, she wasn't getting anything.

A swift kick to Axelon's head caused the Je'daii to grunt in pain, looking towards his right to see a masked being staring down at him; it reminded him of those people that was with the silver haired Shinobi.

"I'll ask you once more, and if you do not answer me properly," Tsunade cut her warning short, hoping to have the desired effect.

The Je'daii rolled his lower jaw around to ease the pain, his expression numb by the threat. "If you wanted to torture me because you believe I'm "withholding" information, none of which entails assassination of any kind, seems kinda pointless to me."

"And you thought running away would prove your innocence?" asked Kakashi.

"Given the abilities and weapons I possess, I would've been in this position regardless," countered Axelon, narrowing his eyes to the floor. "Besides I'm not going to tell you anything more."

"Not even this?" Tsunade activated the lightsaber, the sound of it's hum buzzing in her ears. She gently moved the lightsaber side to side, noticing no weight from the silver blade itself. "It seems your weapon is not something common here, nothing I've ever seen myself."

" _Axelon, what is your current progress?_ " a small blue holographic image appeared on the Hokage's desk, emitting from the communicator. Axelon grimaced at the poor timing of his master's message. The Shinobi tensed at the sight of the masked man suddenly appearing on the desk. Obito observed his Padawan imprisoned in wood, taking a brief moment to notice his old friend standing in the room. " _I see, you've been captured._ "

"I'm sorry, Master," apologized Axelon.

" _Hopefully you put up some kind of fight,_ " Obito said. Axelon tilted his head side to side in nervousness.

"Wasn't expecting a lot of Shinobi blindsiding me to be honest," Obito chuckled softly at his Padawan before Tsunade spoke up.

"So you're the one responsible for him," noted Tsunade, causing the holographic image to turn towards her direction.

" _Lady Tsunade, a pleasure to meet you,_ " Obito bowed politely. " _My name, I can not tell. But I assure that we are not your enemies, as long you release my Padawan. Otherwise I will be force to make an extreme measure._ "

"If I release him, will you tell me what I want?" inquired Tsunade.

" _Just enough to satisfy, but not all. Now release him,_ " Obito demanded. With a nod of her head, the wooden prison surrounding Axelon disappeared. The Je'daii rolled his tired shoulders, reawakening the blood circulation. " _Simply put, we are Je'daii. The closest comparison you could draw is that of the Samurai, but there are differences between us and them._ "

"Are there more of you around?" Kakashi spoke.

" _Not for a long time, no,_ " Obito said. " _We are all but wiped out, split amongst ourselves into two factions._ "

"What are your plans for us and the rest of the Shinobi world?" asked Tsunade. Axelon's eye twitched at what his master could say.

" _What I want is peace amongst the Shinobi, I think we can work out on an agreement,_ " Obito announced. Tsunade narrowed her eyes slightly at the prospect of a deal.

"What kind of deal are you proposing?"

" _An alliance. My Padawan joins the Hidden Leaf amongst your Shinobi and in turn he can teach your people the ways of the Force._ "

"The Force?" asked Tsunade.

" _A spiritual energy similar to Chakra, an energy that resides within all living beings. The Force can allow its users a vast array of abilities._ "

Kakashi frowned at the explanation. "If this "Force" and Chakra are similar then what would our people gain from learning it?"

With a nod from Obito, Axelon raised his hand and levitated the lightsaber from Tsunade; telepathically sheathing his weapon back to its hilt and pulled to his hand. As Axelon placed his curved lightsaber back onto his belt, he lifted both his arms and closed his eyes. Using a small portion of his Force ability, the Hokage's desk shook a little before soon floating off the ground and lifted close to the ceiling.

"Oh that's so cool!" shouted Naruto suddenly, causing Axelon to falter in his concentration but quickly regained it. Settling the desk back to the ground the Je'daii waited for his master's next request.

" _This is one of the Force's more prominent and most used abilities. And unlike the casting handsigns to perform any jutsu, the user of the Force can perform any element they wish in combat; granted it's not as flashy as the jutsus but just as effective._ "

"And in exchange you want some of our Shinobi trained in the Force," mused Tsunade. The Hokage furrowed her brow at the proposition, there seemed to be no real flaw in this deal; that worried her a little. "If I agree to your terms, how will we recreate your... Padawan's weapon?"

" _I will handle that part, the necessary technology and knowledge shall be given to you through my Padawan. The provided Shinobi will be up to your choosing, I have no qualms with the number of Shinobi chosen,_ " explained Obito. He turned to the younger Je'daii relaying one final message. " _Do the Je'daii legacy proud Axelon, I'm trusting you with this responsibility._ "

Axelon nodded solemnly and the transmission ended, the communicator being pulled into Axelon's hand and placed on his belt. The Je'daii frowned at what his master said, for now he will follow Obito's orders.

"So what now?" asked Naruto, breaking the silence in the room. Neji and Tenten noticed the Je'daii's shoulder tense slightly at the blonde ninja's words before they relaxed.

Axelon turned around to face the other Shinobi behind him, acknowledging their presence. The other Shinobi noticed the worried frown on the Je'daii's face, which they were expecting, but a bit surprised when Axelon smiled softly.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I honestly don't know. I'm still training myself, even though I've been training my whole life. I've never taught anyone before, so I guess we're both going to learn something from each other. If that's what the Hokage wishes."

Rock Lee tuned out the rest of Axelon's words after the words 'training' and 'training my whole life'. He beamed ecstatically at the promising potential of 'the Force', perhaps this could be his ticket to becoming the greatest Shinobi in the world.

"I volunteer to be the greatest Jeedi ever!" shouted Rock Lee.

Axelon blinked twice and clasped his hands together, using his hands to enunciate the proper pronunciation of the name "Juh-Dye, not Jeedi."

Rock Lee gasped and bowed his head quickly, making Axelon a bit worried of the whiplash he might've caused his neck. "So sorry, sensei!"

"It's fine, not that big of a deal," Axelon soothed. He turned towards the Hokage. "Uh, if I'm going to be training your people then I'll need some place to sleep and an open area for training."

Tsunade nodded in agreement. "Consider it done, is there anything else you require?"

Axelon blew air through his mouth and shrugged his shoulders. "For now, yes. If I need anything else, I'll notify you."

"Kakashi, secure a residence for our newest guest," ordered Tsunade.

"Yes, Lady Tsunade," Kakashi said before he disappeared withing a puff of smoke. Tsunade watched the forlorn look of the silver-haired Je'daii in front of her, she noticed the weathered look on his face; he seemed to have world experience, and it was showing on him.

Not to mention he had a rogue-vibe coming from him, it was rather attractive.

"Naruto," Tsunade said. Naruto straightened as his name was called.

"Y-Yes Granny Tsunade?" Tsunade gritted her teeth as the idiot unintentionally, or possibly intentionally knowing him as she did, called her old in front of their newest recruit. Axelon witnessed the Hokage's angered look, her vein throbbing against the side of her head; apparently she didn't like being called old, even though she looked young.

Tsunade calmed down, surprising Naruto, and spoke. "I want you to take our Je'daii friend and show him around the village."

"Uh, sure Granny," Naruto continued, though hearing Tsunade growling in distaste of her nickname, the blond ninja quickly grabbed Axelon and ran out of the office with Neji, Tenten, and Rock Lee quickly running after them.

 **-Sh** **inobi of the Stars** **-**

"I don't know why you have to call Lady Hokage 'Granny'," Tenten chastised. Naruto folded his arms behind his head and beamed his foxy grin. Axelon scratched the side of his neck as the five of them walked down the street, the Hokage building shrinking in the distance.

"Eh, she doesn't mind. I think she secretly likes it," Naruto chuckled childishly. Axelon glanced on either side of Naruto and the trio, observing more of the village. The Je'daii noticed that Tenten was right next to him, Naruto being on his other side. He stole a quick glance towards her before facing straight ahead; a glance the Kunoichi noticed.

Naruto's stomach rumbled loudly, prompting the blonde ninja to chuckle in embarrassment. "Sorry guys, I'm getting hungry."

Axelon's stomach also rumbled after Naruto's statement. "You wouldn't happen to know any good places, would you?"

The blonde ninja's smile grew so wide that Axelon's eyes widened at how much teeth Naruto had; the blonde ninja had more teeth than face.

"Ichiraku Ramen!" shouted Naruto. Axelon winced comically; his eyes closed but his eyebrows raised. The Je'daii picked at his ear, hearing loud ringing from the ninja's shout.

"Sounds like a favorite of yours," remarked Axelon.

"That's an understatement," Tenten said. "It's practically the only thing he eats."

"After having a cup of the world's best ramen, why would I settle for anything less than the best?" Naruto countered. "The future Hokage must have the best meals in order to lead."

"I don't think that's how it works," Axelon mused out loud.

"Naruto!" a female voice yelled in the distance. Axelon saw a pink haired girl running towards the aforementioned Shinobi, panting heavily when she finally made it to the group. "Why didn't you come see me when you got back?!"

Naruto chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry Sakura, I just got back to the village not too long ago, but then..." He paused as he tilted his head towards Axelon. The Je'daii frowned at the subtle jab at him.

Sakura noticed the silver-haired teen standing next to her friend. She noticed the odd clothing this newcomer was wearing and the hilt strapped to his belt. He definitely wasn't from around here.

"I'm Axelon," greeted the Je'daii. He smiled nervously at the pink hair Kunoichi. "Axelon Skyborn."

Sakura squinted at the unusual name. "So you're the person that caused that commotion earlier."

"Y-Yeah," Axelon chuckled. "Kind of a misunderstanding really."

The pink Kunoichi frowned and folded her arms expectantly.

"Uh, I'll explain later Sakura," spoke Naruto quickly. "C'mon I just got back to the village and we should have a celebration!"

Her emerald eyes lingered on the Je'daii before turning towards her childhood friend. "Ichiraku Ramen?"

"Believe it!"

Sakura sighed in disbelief. "Lead the way Naruto, but I'm not paying for you. I don't have enough money for that bottomless pit."

"Aw, you're so mean Sakura!" Naruto chuckled gleefully and lead the way, with Sakura close behind him. Axelon stared at the pair, a small smile growing on his lips.

"They always like that?" asked Axelon.

"Pretty much, kinda surprised she's not choking or hitting him," Tenten answered. She towards the silver-haired Je'daii for a time, then towards his lightsaber. Axelon squinted at the odd statement she made, but said nothing.

"Are all of you this close?" asked Axelon.

"Absolutely! We've been together on many missions, and at home," Rock Lee stated. "The burning flames of our youth binding all of us tightly together."

"Do you have to make such an odd statement out loud for everyone to hear?" deadpanned Tenten.

"There is nothing to be ashamed of Tenten, why deny our feelings of friendship?"

"Must be nice. To have someone you can trust closely," mused Axelon softly. He swallowed his throat and followed Sakura and Naruto to this Ichiraku Ramen place, hopefully they had good food.

 **-** **Shinobi of the Stars** **-**

The Ichiraku Ramen establishment was a bit smaller than Axelon imagined, though it held a homey decor; like a cantina except much cleaner. When they made to the restaurant the Je'daii noticed the bar stools with the chef standing behind the counter, low hanging lights from the ceiling above the seats.

"So this is the infamous Ichiraku Ramen," Axelon mused, observing the layout of the restaurant. Definitely reminded him of a cantina. He took a deep breath, inhaling the tantalizing aroma. "Smells amazing."

"Of course!" shouted Naruto, jumping headfirst onto one of the bar stools. "One bowl of your finest pork ramen!"

An older man wearing a chef outfit walked from the kitchen and noticed his number one customer. "Naruto?"

Naruto gave his infamous foxy grin.

"Yep, that's you alright. You're no longer than little shrimp I used to know. You've grown a lot."

The blonde ninja chuckled gleefully, a faint blush appearing on his cheeks as he pulled a frog wallet from his pocket and paid the chef with paper money and coins. Axelon observed the currency laid on the counter; he took note of the differences between this money and credits.

The chef pulled his utensils and started cooking as the others placed their orders. Axelon looked over the menu, not sure what he wanted. Even though his stomach rumbled earlier, his appetite was soon gone. Replaced with a hollow feeling, a chill spreading across his chest. He folded his menu and placed it back on the counter and stood, gathering the attention of the five Shinobi.

"Where do you think you're going?" questioned Neji, his eyes narrowing at the Je'daii.

"Outside for some air," Axelon replied absently. "Don't worry I won't be out of sight."

Neji kept his eye on the silver-haired teen as, keeping true to his word, walked to the other end of the street in sight. They noticed the frantic pacing of the Je'daii, they even heard his frustrated breathing and running his hands across his face and hair.

"What's wrong with him?" Ichiraku asked, placing the bowls of ramen to their respective customer.

"It's a long story," Naruto said quietly. Tenten looked onward towards Axelon with a tad bit of guilt. Ignoring her food she left her seat and wandered towards the distracted Je'daii.

Seeing the Kunoichi walking towards him Axelon paused his pacing, waiting for her to say something.

"I know you're not completely happy about this, but just give it some time here you might enjoy yourself here," Tenten started. The Je'daii gently sighed as he glanced towards the setting sun closely behind the mountain with the etched faces of the previous Hokages loomed over Konoha.

"Maybe. It's been a crazy day huh?" Axelon said lightly. He gave a small smile towards the Kunoichi, which she recuperated. "Hey, I made you smile. It's a good start for me I guess. I might enjoy myself here after all."

Tenten rolled her eyes at the Je'daii. "Let's not get ahead of yourself. You're cute and all, but not that cute. Yet."

Axelon squinted playful at twin bun-haired Kunoichi. "I was trying to be suave. You're kinda ruining the fun a little."

Tenten smirked at the Je'daii. "You might need to work on your "suave", it needs some work."

The Je'daii and Kunoichi chuckled and Axelon sighed, relaxing since the first time he's been in Konoha. The silver haired Shinobi suddenly appeared next to the duo.

"Your residence is ready," Kakashi stated. "Follow me."

Axelon nodded towards Kakashi and gave a small wave goodbye to Tenten before leaping away after Kakashi.

 **-Sh** **inobi of the Stars** **-**

Axelon observed the spartan apartment from the doorway. It was a decent sized apartment, nothing too grand. It was perfect.

"Thanks," said Axelon, nodding towards Kakashi in gratitude. The Copy-Cat ninja slightly nodded his head before leaping away across the rooftops. Taking a step into the apartment Axelon closed the door behind him, noticing a switch next to him on the wall.

Flickering the switch on the room lit up revealing the room brightly. It had a couch, a bed, a kitchen, and balcony revealing more of the village. Axelon took his lightsaber off his belt and placed on the small table next to his bed, and he wandered over to the balcony area.

It was warmer outside than in the room. A nice spring night. The sun had already settled behind the Hokage monuments and the stars blazoned down on the Leaf Village. It reminded the young Je'daii of his old home. He felt trapped down here.

He swallowed the lump in his throat and he felt his chest beat a little fast with a sinking feeling. He wondered if this was distraction of some kind for his master, since he was supposed to get the Jinchuriki Fu.

Maybe he could do that later, probably once he gained their trust. That's why his master ordered him to stay in the village.

A soft thud was heard inside his room. Axelon turned quickly to see a bag placed on the bed. Squinting in confusion the Je'daii walked over to the bed, closing the screen door to the balcony behind him. He didn't hear anyone come nor did he sense a presence in the room.

Opening the bag revealed a dozen or so Holocrons.

Obito must've dropped them off. Somehow.

" _Hopefully you received your package my apprentice,_ " called Obito's voice from the communicator. The Je'daii pulled the communicator from his belt and the blue holographic image of his master appeared before him.

"I did," Axelon eyed the bag for a silent moment. "How did you..."

" _It's ancient technique that even the Je'daii didn't know about. It's called the Fold-Space technique, which allows the user to essentially teleport anything or anyone to a desired location._ "

"So like your Kamui?"

" _In a way yes, but the Fold-Space requires little energy to use in comparison._ "

"I take it these are the Holocrons I'll need for my lessons?"

" _The rudimentary lessons: lightsaber combat, construction of lightsabers, basic meditation and advanced meditation techniques, essentially everything they'll need._ "

Axelon furrowed his brow in concern, which Obito felt through the Force, and saw on his apprentice's face.

" _You're not happy._ " Obito simply said.

"I'm more confused than anything master," Axelon responded. "Doesn't this derive from the plan that we set before we parted ways? Me finding the Jinchuriki and all."

" _I've made some changes to our plan, but it remains the same. There are some "problems" that I need to address to first,_ " Axelon nodded though he wanted to ask what the problem was, but it might have to deal with whatever was happening with the other villages. If he was right. " _Trust me Axelon. It will be fine._ "

Axelon sighed softly before nodding in agreement. "If you say so."

" _I know so._ " the transmission cut short leaving Axelon alone. He tossed the communicator on the bed and flipped the bag upside down, emptying the Holocrons onto the bed.

"Everything they'll need," Axelon repeated. He should probably practice his lightsaber training, hopefully it could vent the buildup of emotion within. Maybe he should meditate instead, it might be healthier. Sitting on the middle of the bed and crossing his legs, the Je'daii closed his eyes and slowly lost himself to the will of the Force.

May the Force be with him.

 **A/N: Hey guys, hope you guys enjoy this chapter!** **I decided to change the title of this story from Shadows of the Force to Shinobi of the Stars, hopefully you like the new title.**

 **I've been thinking recently and I want your honest opinions on this; in regards to the harems, would you be interested in seeing a Female Sasuke? If so, then who would like to see her paired with?**

 **Harem-**

 ** **Axelon:**** **Fu, Tenten, Tsunade, Tayuya, Sakura, Hinata, Anko, Kurenai, Temari, Ryuuzetsu, Karin, Yugao, Karui, Mabui, Mei, Amaru, Shizuka**

 ** **Naruto:**** **Shion, Sara, Hanabi, Samui, Toki, Haruna, Hana, Houkuto, Ino, Guren, Natsuhi, Hotaru**

 **As you know I have created a power scale for my SW stories based on how powerful each said character is; for example** **Revan** **being noted in the** **Multi-** **Continent to** **Multi-** **Continent+ level means he can use the Force to lift a Continent size mass of land/object or his Force-augmented strikes are enough to destroy a Continent. That's a little bit of context for those who might be confused on how the scale works** **.**

 **He** **re is the** **power scale for this story:**

 **Planet to Planet+ level:**

 **Kaguya Otsutsuki (Small Planet-** ** _Stated to be more powerful than even the Sage of the Six Paths, overpowered Naruto's attacks, easily destroyed Sasuke's Susanoo, and changed the environment of an entire planet;_** **Planet level** ** _with Expansive Truth-Seeking Ball_** **)**

 **Hagoromo Otsutsuki (Small Planet-** ** _created the moon with his brother; provided Naruto and Sasuke the ability to do the same_** **)**

 **Hamura Otsutsuki (Small Planet-** ** _Equal to his brother_** **)**

 **Shinju/Ten Tails (Small Planet-** ** _Should be at least as strong as Hagoromo at full power; stronger than the previous 9 Tailed Beasts_** **)**

 **Madara Uchiha (Small Planet-** ** _Hagoromo stated that Madara was approaching his power; absorbing Shinju three and awakening Rinne-Sharingan_** **)**

 **Valkorion (** ** _Small Planet_** **)**

 **Moon to Moon+ level:**

Sith Emperor Vitiate

Might Guy ( _8_ _th_ _Gate_ )

 **Multi-Continent to Multi-Continent+ level:**

 **Revan**

 **Toneri Otsutsuki (** ** _Sent the Moon towards the Earth, Sliced the Moon in half_** **)**

 **Kurama (** ** _Shouldn't be too much weaker than BSM Naruto at full power_** **)**

 **Continent to Continent+ level:**

Asura Otsutsuki

Indra Otsutsuki

Darth Malak

Arcann

Thexan

 **Country to Country+ level:**

Darth Malgus

Satele Shan

 **Island to Island+ level:**

Minato Namikaze ( _Should be equal to Bijuu Mode Naruto with his Bijuu Mode_ )

Pein

Muu ( _Jinton is equal to Onoki's, who was stated to be able to destroy Turtle Island_ )

Madara Uchiha ( _With Tengai Shinsei_ )

 **Mountain to Mountain+ level:**

Kurama (Large Mountain normally- _Matched the combined Bijudama of five other Biju's with one of its own_ )

Hashirama Senju ( _Can battle against both Madara and Kurama;_ Large Mountain with Shinsuusenju- _Destroyed Madara's Perfect Susano'o with Shinsuusenju and damaged Kurama_ )

Madara Uchiha ( _Destroyed a mountain with Perfect Susano'o_ )

Kakashi ( _With Perfect Susanoo from powerscaling EMS Sasuke; Kamui Shuriken and Kamui Raikiri negate durability_ )

Killer B ( _The second strongest Bijuu after Kurama_ )

 **City to City+ level:**

Axelon Skyborn

Naruto Uzumaki (Small City in Tailed Beast form- _beginning of Shippuden_ )

Sasuke Uchiha (Small City with Kirin- _beginning of Shippuden_ )

Jiraya ( _Comparable to the Kages_ )

Minato Namikaze ( _Superior to SM Jiraya but inferior to SM Naruto_ )

Tobirama Senju ( _His suiton is much stronger than Mei's; possibly higher_ )

Gaara ( _Covered and saved the entire Sunagakure village from multiple meteors that were falling from the village with his sand, and wasn't tired after that_ )

Itachi Uchiha

Mei Terumi ( _Stopped meteorites with her Lava and Water jutsu's_ )

 **Town to Town+ level:**

Tsunade ( _Broke Madara's Susanoo in a single attack, stated to have stronger attacks than the Raikage who previously needed Onoki's weight increase jutsu to perform the same feat_ )

Orochimaru ( _Never shown fighting at full power, but was stated to be the strongest of the Sannin, should be stronger than Tsunade and Jiraiya_ )

Mei Terumi ( _Could melt both Sasuke's and Madara's Incomplete and Complete Susano'o with her acid breath and lava, and could equal Madara's Town Level Katon's with her Suitons_ )


	4. Unseen Journey

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Naruto or Star Wars, the only thing I own is my OC.**

" **Speak"**

' **Thoughts'**

' ** _Telepathic'_**

 **Review Responses:**

 ** **wahyubison (Chapter 3):**** I honestly always felt at odd with that belief in regards to Shizuka, like with Naruto and Shizuka being married JUST because of what Jiraya and Shizuka's mentor agreed on even if it's a law in their village.

With Amaru, I can see what you mean. I'll think about it.

With Koyuki, granted my memory is a bit fuzzy but I think she seemed more fond of Naruto like a little brother rather than a romantic interest.

 ** **giantsknck (Chapter 3):**** Hm, I already placed Hana and Natsuhi with Axelon (thanks for the suggestions btw). I'm a little hesitant on Ryuuzetsu since the inclusion of Axelon in the story will set things differently than from the anime and movies.

 ** **Guest (Chapter 3):**** Oooh, interesting plot line. But you'll have to wait and see...

 ** **Zer0the0mega108 (Chapter 3):**** ... So you're calling me a dirty Uchiha lover too?... LOL, I joke, I joke. Thanks man, I too am curious to see what will happen between Axelon and Itachi lol.

 ** **Silver Crow (Chapter 3):**** Thanks for the suggestions man! I already added Kaguya, Ino, Samui, and Kurotsuchi into Axelon's harem. I'm holding off on Hanabi and Shion and the moment, since for Hanabi I suspect Ryuujin96 might suffer a heart attack from the change lol, and for Shion I'm debating on giving Naruto Hinata or stick with the current lineup. Plus I gave Naruto Fem Haku and Tsume ;)

Glad you're enjoying the Eternal Empire story so far, I hope you continue to enjoy. Are there any ideas for that you'd like to see? Either comment it here or at the Legacy of the Throne section.

 ** **Ryuujin96 (Chapter 3):**** Thanks. Hm, I might include Hyuga Natsu as well in Axelon's harem, thanks for the suggestion lol. As for Naruto's lightsaber, I was personally thinking purple or yellow I don't think Axelon would ever have heard of a orange lightsaber. Plus the yellow lightsaber would fit well with Naruto's hair, kinda like Axelon's lightsaber and his hair lol.

 ** **Thinker90 (Chapter 3):**** According to the VS Battle Wiki site, where I got my info for the power scale, the Third Hokage is ranked at Town level (same level as Tsunade).

 ** **mpowers045 (Chapter 3):**** Interesting choice, who do you think would receive that?

 ** **Guest (Chapter 3):**** I've added Amaru to Naruto's harem, I think I'll leave Shizuka with Axelon.

 **\- Sh** **inobi of the Stars** **-**

The blonde Jinchuriki yawned and stretched his tired limbs and the warm rays of the morning sun settled on his skin. He rolled his neck and felt the sharp crackles, rolling his shoulders soon after. Sighing tiredly through his nose Naruto stood from his bed and made it to the kitchen. Pulling milk and ramen from the fridge, the blonde Shinobi placed them on the table and walked over to the counter area and pulled a pot. Filling the pot with water Naruto lit up the stove and placed the pot on top. He grabbed the ramen from the table and ripped it open, placing its delicious contents into the pot and walked back to the table, waiting impatiently for his breakfast to be made.

Naruto tapped the back of his foot quickly against the floor, his legendary reserve of energy already beckoning to his will as he continued to count the seconds. Naruto's blue eyes narrowed suddenly and slowly pulled a kunai from his sleeping clothes. Once he tightened his grip on the kunai, he quickly threw it with pinpoint precision at the ANBU Black Ops agent.

The ANBU caught it between her fingers a few inches from her face. "I have a summons from Lord Hokage. She demands your presence at once."

"For what?" questioned Naruto. The female ANBU handed the blonde Shinobi a small yellow folder, placing it on the table before she left. His thoughts traced back to the events of yesterday- she wasn't thinking on including him in this Je'daii business...

"Probably exactly what she was thinking," muttered Naruto quietly. He frowned at the folder before him, reflecting back to how he first met Skyborn. Then how he ran from them. How he caught him, then to the brief fight between them before Kakashi intervened. Followed by the meeting and the deal in Tsunade's office. A part of him was impressed, more than impressed perhaps, on the Je'daii's abilities. Maybe this 'Force' might be something to look forward too.

A soft smile graced his face. Maybe this could help pave his path towards being Hokage. It was worth a shot at least.

 **-Sh** **inobi of the Stars** **-**

Axelon leaned against the balcony and watched the sun rising above the Hokage Monuments. Five large faces etched in rock against the mountain, he noted. Sensing a presence in his room, Axelon went back inside to see a purple haired female wearing a porcelain mask resembling a cat with three red stripes- one vertical stripe on the forehead and two horizontal stripes, one on each cheek. In her hands held clothing, folded neatly where she then placed them on the bed.

"The Hokage requests that you wear this when you start your teachings, it's supposed to help you blend in with the ranks of Konoha," the woman explained. Axelon unfolded the clothing and inspected them- black clothing, a grey flak jacket, metal arm guards and gloves, ninja sandals with spikes, three pouches on the back-waist.

Exactly like the woman's.

"Do I get mask as well or is until you guys trust me?" remarked Axelon, his emerald eyes glancing over to the purple-haired woman.

"No mask," she replied swiftly. "It's just clothing so that the people in the village won't start to spread rumors about your... current garments."

Axelon took the statement in stride, she had a point. He started to take off his robes, figuring she would leave by now, and tossing them on the bed. The female ANBU observed the multitude of deep scars on his back, sides, and some on his chest. He was in fantastic shape, she noted absentmindly. Deep muscle definitions across his body- Axelon paused and looked up to see the ANBU agent staring at him from behind her mask.

"You mind?" questioned Axelon. The ANBU simply walked out the door, closing it behind her as she left. He sighed tiredly but continued to dress himself in the new clothing. He inspected himself in the mirror in the bathroom once he was done. His bright silver hair contrast with the dark grey outfit, making his hair seem a few shades lighter than it was. Overall, he looked pretty good. A bit snug in a few places, but effective.

The Je'daii picked up his lightsaber and hooked it to his belt, grabbed the communicator and placed it in the pouch on his back and finally grabbed the bag filled with the Holocrons his master provided for him. He stared at the door, hesitant on leaving. Not sure if he should actually go through with it, then again if he tried to leave she would alert them. Unless he knocked her out.

No, she might suspect something like that.

Growing some nerve, Axelon left his apartment where he saw the ANBU agent crouched on the balcony beam.

"So, where to now?" asked the Je'daii.

"Follow me," she said. She leapt backwards from her position and landed on the rooftop on the next building over. Following her lead, Axelon leapt after her. The Je'daii kept a good pace alongside the ANBU, leaping over the rooftops across the village.

"I'm guessing we're heading towards the Hokage's office or some kind of training field," ventured Axelon.

"We're heading towards the Hokage's office first, there she'll hand you the list of the candidates she found to be the most suited," she answered.

"Who exactly are you? Your outfits are different from the other Shinobi," Axelon questioned.

"We are the ANBU- covert operatives dispatched by our leader," the ANBU answered.

"Seems a bit ironic don't you think? Since Shinobi are already supposed to be covert," chortled Axelon.

"The ANBU protect the village from exceptional threats, conduct high-risk missions into enemy territory, and deal with extremely strong ninja. We are responsible for carrying out assassinations, tracking, surveillance, and missions requiring specially trained ninja," the ANBU continued her explanation. "Age, background, gender, or previous rank bear no significance in the ANBU. Only merit and experience."

"Sounds like a perfect cover for me, no one's going to question me since they've never seen me or any ANBU before," said Axelon. "But they'll recognize the uniform."

"Exactly."

The Je'daii saw the Hokage's office in the incoming distance. Entering the building and making their way to the door of the Hokage's office, the ANBU agent opened the door and entered first, followed by the Je'daii. Seeing the familiar layout of the somewhat oval office, Axelon saw the woman named Tsunade signing away a small mountain of papers on her desk.

"Lady Tsunade, the Je'daii you requested is here," the ANBU bowed respectfully. Axelon bowed in respect as well, hoping to grace her on her good side.

"Thank you, you may leave," Tsunade instructed, her light hazel-brown eyes never leaving the document in her hand. The ANBU quickly left the room, leaving Axelon alone with the Hokage and a short black-haired woman standing next to her holding a pig.

Axelon stared at the pig then to the woman but remained silent. He resisted a smile on his face at the odd sight, focusing his emerald eyes onto the Hokage.

"Um, I just want to say sorry for the commotion I caused the other day," apologized Axelon. Tsunade glanced up from her document after she signed it. She pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed tiredly.

"It's fine. Who knows, this might turn out well for everyone," she smiled softly at the Je'daii. "I like your eyes."

Axelon smiled crookedly, a bit surprised at the sudden compliment. "Um, thanks. I think this is the first time anyone's mentioned about my eyes."

"Really? I'm quiet surprised, in fact they remind me of Sakura's," Axelon frowned at the name.

"Sakura... Isn't she the pink haired ninja that hung out with Naruto?" Axelon guessed.

Tsunade nodded. "They've been childhood friends since almost forever it seems," She chuckled lightly at a sudden memory flashing in her mind. "Naruto always had a massive crush on her, he would try to convince you it was true love if given the chance."

"I don't mean to intrude on a private matter, but are they..." The Hokage shook her head this time.

"No, Sakura had her eyes set on the Uchiha boy- Sasuke," Axelon noted the slight bitter tone as she said the name.

"The last of the Uchiha. I remember hearing about the massacre that took place in the village years ago," Axelon stated. Obito had gone into some detail of that night, but he knew that his master purposefully left out certain details. The Je'daii was wondering if Obito purposefully set all of this up for him- him getting captured and being offered the deal to stay in Konoha.

"Yes, it was a dreadful night," she scoffed at the word. "Dreadful wasn't even the correct word to describe it. And Sasuke saw the murderer slaughter his family and clan that night, only sparing him."

"Who was it?" asked Axelon. The black-haired woman glanced nervously over to the Hokage, the lower half of her face folded over by her hands.

"I have no reason to tell you this information, Je'daii. You're not one of us, of the Leaf. But... being Hokage has given me certain right and powers that no one can ever know about," She pulled a folder from the drawer to her left, handing it to Axelon. He slowly reached out and took the folder; opening it he saw the picture of a young man possibly eighteen years old or older, the lines on his face making him look older than he seemed. "His name is Itachi Uchiha."

The Je'daii glanced up towards the Hokage with a dark frown then continued to review the folder. "A Uchiha killed his own people... Something doesn't make sense here."

"Precisely, though the Uchiha clan and Konoha had developed a strained relationship over the years. There were rumors of a potential uprising from the Uchiha clan to where they would overthrow the Council and the village," explained Tsunade. "I think I know the person who was responsible for this, but I have no proof so I can't say his name."

Axelon closed the folder and handed it back to the Hokage. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Sasuke knows what his brother did to him and his family, his mind is warped with hatred and anger. Rightfully so, I guess. But he doesn't know that his brother was possibly forced into committing genocide to keep Sasuke safe," Tsunade continued. "Sasuke betrayed the village roughly three years ago by joining Orochimaru, a vile Sanin who had performed unethical experiments on his fellow shinobi. Naruto tracked down Sasuke to try and prevent him from leaving, the two fought harshly; unfortunately Naruto wasn't strong enough to break Sasuke's hate and prevention from leaving the village."

Axelon's mind racked around to yesterday, remembering about Naruto's training session. "That explains Naruto's training with someone called Jiraya. He wanted to get strong enough to take Sasuke back." He paused as he stared Tsunade. "But you won't allow that to happen."

"He has caused too much pain and suffering to this village, to Naruto. I can't allow him to live if Itachi is still around. And even if Sasuke does somehow kill his brother, I doubt that his hate will just end there," Tsunade sighed, partially hating herself for what she had to do. "Sasuke was a member of Team 7, the same team Sakura and Naruto are on. I'm assigning you to take Sasuke's place."

"Yeah, that's going to work out _well_ for me," Axelon noted sarcastically. "Naruto was ready to break my bones yesterday just because I didn't answer his questions. And now you're sending me on an assassination mission to kill, what I can guess, is his best friend!"

"That's a step up from how Naruto and Sasuke first met," Tsunade replied. The Je'daii sighed but agreed to the suggestion.

"...Alright, I'll do it. But if and when that time comes, what if Naruto tries to stop me?" inquired Axelon. Tsunade folded her hands on the desk, her eyes boring deeply into the Je'daii's emerald eyes.

"You must do what I ask, and if he tries to intervene, do what you must outside of killing him. You're my only hope."

 **-** **Shinobi of the Stars** **-**

The Je'daii remained perched in the trees as he observed the number of Shinobi that were waiting for him in the vast training field. He rubbed his fingers against the bag in his right hand thoughtlessly, his mind focused on his next task. Axelon exhaled through his mouth and leapt down from the tree, causing the group of Shinobi to notice him.

"I was afraid we were going to wait three hours before you showed up like Kakashi-sensei," Naruto joked. Axelon gave a small nod to the blonde Shinobi before setting his sights on the other ten.

"I had good excuses for my tardiness," countered Kakashi smoothly.

"Yeah, like taking the long route because of black cat!" shouted Naruto loudly.

"Yes, why take the risk of being cursed?" simply answered the silver-haired Shinobi. Naruto growled comically at his sensei's answer.

"That's enough," Axelon ordered, his voice taking a loud tone to silence Naruto. "Your Hokage has instructed me to teach you in the ways of the Force. Some of you may already know the general idea of it, but for those that don't- The Force is a spiritual energy that resides in all living beings, similar to what you have known of Chakra."

"So why bother learning something that we already know? You just said they're basically the same," a loud purple-haired Kunoichi stated. The Je'daii slowly glanced towards the woman who had her hair wrapped tightly in a spiked ponytail and wore revealing clothing. To demonstrate his point, Axelon reached his hand out and slightly closed his fist. The Kunoichi wrapped her hands around her throat as she struggled to pry whatever what was choking her. She felt her feet leaving the ground, hovering a few inches above the ground. The sight made the younger Shinobi squirm a tiny bit, they could almost feel it themselves.

Axelon released his Force-grip on the woman who fell to the ground, breathing heavily to replenish her lungs of the sweet nectar of air. The Je'daii knelt next to her, "That's one of many things I can do Anko Mitarashi. I read the file about you, your specializations and skills, gratefully given to me by your Hokage."

The female Kunoichi's eyes widened at the declaration; he knew about her past. Her sensei. "I better not have any more interruptions from you unless they're productive questions, we want to set a good example for the kids, right?" Hearing her silence sufficed for an answer. The Je'daii stood back up and faced the other ten Shinobi.

"Force-choke, a powerful technique that allows its user to choke their opponent from a distance. If you can master the basic art of levitating objects then you easily learn that," Axelon explained. "That is just one of many techniques you can learn from me, but let's get back to basics. Like I said, the Force and Chakra are similar in nature but the execution of its power are different. With Chakra you may have a wider arsenal to choose from but the Force has stronger techniques. The smaller amount of techniques allows the user of the Force to master them quicker while I guess Chakra users have to take longer with the complicated handsigns in order to actually execute them, correct?"

"A more experienced Shinobi will have no problem with that,' countered Kakashi. He was curious on a possible match from the Je'daii and his student, see the possible power of the Force firsthand.

Axelon tilted his head in agreement. "And given our introduction yesterday, I'm in no real position to deny that." He chuckled. "But you did catch me off guard, something that you would have a lot more trouble of if I was paying attention. Which brings me back to the Force, most if not all Force-users can use the Force to have precognitions during their fights, allowing me to remain a step or two ahead of my opponent."

"So it's like the Sharingan?" Naruto spoke quietly. Sakura looked towards her friend with concern, the solemn look on his face didn't bode well with her.

"All but in name, I suppose," the Je'daii answered. Remembering of the name he was called, he glanced over his shoulder towards the Shinobi who called himself Neji. "Samurai, that's what you called me right?" Neji slowly nodded. "Thought so. And like I told you guys, even though we might be similar in various ways, we are not the same. In order to become Je'daii, you must be above the ways of the Shinobi and of the Samurai; to become one with the Force. For now, take as seat on the ground and meditate. Meditation is one of the easiest ways to harness your connection to the Force."

The other Shinobi watched as the Je'daii took his seat on the ground, folding his legs and closed his eyes. They watched him for a couple of seconds until Kakashi followed the young man's example. Followed by Naruto, Sakura, Tenten, Rock Lee, and Neji. The few remaining Shinobi hesitated before complying, leaving Anko alone. She glared harshly at the Je'daii's back, anger ensuing in her gut. But she soon felt some sense of calm from somewhere, relaxing her body and spirit enough to where she slowly followed everyone else's example.

 **-Sh** **inobi of the Stars** **-**

The Je'daii opened his eyes a few minutes later, seeing the Shinobi following his example. Maybe there was potential here. He slowly got up and slowly walked around the Shinobi, using his connection with the Force to sense strong potentials in the Force. Axelon stood next to the pink haired Kunoichi, Sakura, noticing her slightly hunched form. Kneeling next to her, he quietly tried to straighten her back; placing his hand onto her back.

Her eyes opened suddenly and was about to say something, only stopping by Axelon placing a finger on his own lips, his emerald eyes widening comically to insinuate his point. Axelon pointed towards the others.

"Your posture was a bit crooked, I tried to fix that," Axelon whispered. Sakura nodded a little in embarrassment, straightening her posture; she looked towards him for approval. "Much better. Can you feel it?"

"I think so," Sakura honestly answered. "It just seems familiar to Chakra is all."

"Imagine, uh, a raw surge of fire running through you but it doesn't burn," Axelon explained. "That is what the Force is. Power raw and incarnate." He stood back up and viewed the others, he sensed that they were awakening. Walking past a blonde Kunoichi, he made his way over to Tenten and her friends.

Rock Lee, the Shinobi who could not use Ninjutsu or Genjutsu. Only Taijutsu. He would be the shining example for this Je'daii ordeal. Axelon continued to observe Rock Lee for a minute, calculating a few variables. Sensing a presence in front of him, Rock Lee opened his eyes to see the Je'daii staring down at him.

"Um, is something wrong?" asked Lee. The Je'daii squatted down in front of him, his emerald eyes looking on either side of Lee.

"No, just figuring something," replied Axelon. "So you're the one with no connection to Chakra."

Rock Lee shifted a little. "Yes, but-"

Axelon raised his hand to interrupt him, a warm smile appearing. "I know, you mentioned all that yesterday. I was trying to figure how much you personally would get out of all this; you have the most to gain considering your position."

"You think so?"

The Je'daii nodded knowingly. "Indeed, you are very strong in the Force. I think you can sense that too." He grunted a little as he resettled himself into a sitting position. "You have ambition, a drive to prove yourself. A necessary key for a Je'daii. A thirst..." He paused. Standing back up quickly, Axelon called to attention of the Shinobi. "That's enough for now. Did you something, something calm? Reflective? A slow stream running through you?"

Hearing a number of responses, Axelon continued. "That... is the nature of the Force. A small part of a grander picture. Now," he pulled his lightsaber from his belt, activating the silver beam of fire. "Your next step is to create your own lightsaber, your own weapon. It is an elegant weapon, from a more civilized time." He sheathed the silver blade back to its hilt. Beckoned the bag of Holocrons to him, opening it, and several shapes of Holocrons floated out of them. "There are seven styles of combat that a lightsaber and its user can use:

 _Shii-Cho, the first and rudimentary form of lightsaber combat. Like the root of a tree, without Shii-Cho there would be no combat. Form I, or Shii-Cho, is wild and raw, relying on deliberate tactics and being primarily aimed towards disarming rather than injuring foes._

Reigniting his silver blade, Axelon followed suit with the training regime of Shii-Cho; fast, fluid movements. Striking at basic shots of the body- head, sides, and legs. Finishing his regime, Axelon gracefully twirled his lightsaber with mastered pinosh before sheathing his weapon.

 _Makashi, the second form of lightsaber combat. Developed for the purpose of lightsaber-to-lightsaber combat, to address the failings of Form I, Makashi is the most dueling-centric of the seven forms. Form II allowed an initiate to defend himself against an opponent with minimal effort, whiling placing heavy focus on avoiding disarmament. Makashi is described as elegant and focused, and was based on balance and footwork to outmaneuver opponents. Fluidity, precision, and economy of motion were relied on, rather than strength, with Form II bladework heavily utilizing jabs and light cuts rather than hack and slash movements._

The Shinobi watched closely as Axelon's shifted in stance; his legs were closer together and placed his left hand behind his back, his lightsaber hilt placed vertically to his chest. Igniting his lightsaber, Axelon lunged forward. His back left foot anchoring him to the ground. Continuing with light jabs and slashes, Axelon's feet now were centered on place; rather in multiple places. "Makashi is designed for minimal movement, however, you must not find yourself "walking the line"- remaining in one spot. Or else you find yourself trapped."

 _Soresu, the third and most defensive form of lightsaber combat. Soresu relies on tight bladework and subtle dodges to provide maximum defensive coverage, minimizing exposure to ranged weaponry. Like Makashi, Soresu relies on economy of motion and energy efficiency, keeping up with constant blade-movements to build up momentum and minimize energy-expenditure. Form III focused on strong defensive technique to essentially outlast an opponent, waiting until he/she began making mistakes due to frustration or fatigue, before taking advantage of these lapses and countering._

"However Soresu has received heavy criticism due to its lack of offensive capabilities, as its more focused on survival than victory. And it's usually why it's sometimes paired with another more aggressive form to compensate," detailed the Je'daii. "I need a few volunteers for this form. When I turn my back, a few of you will hide in the trees. When you are ready, prepare a strike against me. Preferably ranged attacks." Turning his back to the Shinobi, he waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Waited.

For a sound. A rustle. Broken stick or twig.

A silent whistle rustled through the trees, a loud hum slashed both the air and the kunai that targeted the Je'daii. Dozens upon dozens of kunai rained from the high branches, Axelon matching speed for speed and strike for strike of the kunai; molten steel landing in the dirt. Naruto and the other younger Shinobi watched impressed; noticing the Je'daii's wrist spinning in an figure-eight, keeping both and momentum with his strikes.

A low hum bristled their ears. "Use it if you do not wish to be hit, or if you are facing many opponents with ranged weapons. However in other situations, it only delays the inevitable." Launching themselves from the trees, Kakashi and a few of the older Shinobi landed back into the group; impressed from the view that they witnessed.

"We will stop at these three forms for today," announced the Je'daii. "To hearkened back to what I said about creating your own lightsaber, there are a few variations of hilts that the lightsaber can have. A few reflect certain styles of combat."

Holographic images appeared above Axelon and the Shinobi. "We have the standard hilt, pretty straight forward. Next is the curved-hilt, which is what mine is. The curved hilt fits better in one's palm and it helps with tight angles in fights. The saberstaff, or double-bladed lightsaber, consists of a single hilt projecting a blade on both ends. The guard shoto features an elongated hilt with a secondary handle; they were built mainly for quick, defensive strikes. An extremely rare variant is known as a cross-guard lightsaber; features a specialized hilt with two emitter blades. And lastly we have the lightsaber pike, a unique weapon that resembles a spear in some ways."

Axelon turned off the Holocron, placing it back into the bag. "You will have your choices of lightsaber hilts, as with your combat forms. But you will to think on this matter deeply; the lightsaber will be an extension of yourself much like a limb. Are there any questions?"

Sakura spoke first, "How long will it take us to learn these techniques?"

"Well, it depends on the technique itself and how much training and effort you put into it," explained Axelon. "However given the natures of Chakra and the Force, it might not take you very long to learn. The Force is more raw in its power, kind of like nature in that aspect. Like a hurricane if you will." Axelon folded his arms and paced back and forth across the grass, patiently waiting for the question and contemplating on his next lesson. He figured he was doing a decent job, though he felt as if he was missed a few things. Perhaps his nerves were making him jump forward a bit. Maybe.

The pink-haired took the answer in stride, trying to learn about both sides as much as she could. "And since you say that the Force is more like nature, are there any downsides to it?"

"Only to the user itself," commented Axelon.

"Is that why there aren't many of you left?" asked Naruto bluntly. Axelon blinked from the sudden question, directing his gaze towards the blonde Jinchuriki.

"What?" asked Axelon.

"Your master said that there are no other Je'daii around, so something must have to your kind," Tenten clarified. The Je'daii's heart quickened suddenly, scratching the side of his cheek, figuring what he should say.

Axelon's shoulders deflated a little before he continued. "Look, I haven't been a Je'daii very long myself. What my master said was true, from a certain point of view. There are no more Je'daii out there, only two broken fragments."

"So there are more of these Force users out there?" questioned Kakashi.

The Je'daii bit his tongue, he deliberated on actually going with the truth. He decided to push the truth to its limits without going into his past. "Yes, they take the names of Jedi and Sith. Long ago a war broke out from within the Je'daii ranks, one side believed in using the Light side of the Force and the other the Dark side."

"Meaning you trained in one of these sides when you were younger," stated Neji.

Axelon nodded. "Yes, fortunately for you I was a Jedi. If I was Sith, then we wouldn't be having this conversation, it's part of the deal of the Sith: slaughter and conquer everything."

"Is there any actual Light and Dark side?" asked Naruto.

"More as within yourself rather than the Force," said Axelon. "Think of it as the Force being a blank canvas for a painting. It doesn't serve a real purpose until the artist gives it one, it's about the choices we make and how we go about it. That's the philosophy from what I understand: choice. Without it, why live?"

" _Wise council, my apprentice,_ " the voice of Obito spoke from the communicator. Axelon pulled the communicator from the back pouch and the holographic blue image of Obito appeared. " _I take it our Shinobi friends have learned plenty?_ "

"I would like to think so," commented Axelon. "I've already had them form a connection to the Force through meditation, explain a little of the combat forms and the hilts of the lightsabers, now we're going into the philosophy of the Je'daii and the split into the Jedi and Sith."

" _Have you told them?_ " Obito demanded.

"That I was once a Jedi, yes," answered Axelon.

" _I will hand over the materials needed for them to construct their lightsabers, along with the Khyber crystals,_ " said Obito. " _Once they have finished, contact me._ "

"Yes, my master," the image of Obito flickered from existence and the Je'daii placed the communicator back in the pouch. Another bag materialized into his hand, plopping with a soft thud. Rubbing his hand along the bottom of the bag, he felt and heard the metallic clanking of the lightsaber parts. Opening the bag, Axelon peered inside it checking the contents.

"Good. Khyber crystals are rare, Force-attuned crystals that are critical components of lightsabers," he reached into the bag and pulled a Khyber crystal. "The Force guides the selection of the crystal for the user, matching them. Crystals lack color before they are chosen, imbued by the Force user's power; marking the connection between them. There's an old saying about this process: _The crystal is the heart of the blade. The heart is the crystal of the Jedi. The Jedi is the crystal of the Force. The Force is the blade of the heart. All are intertwined. The crystal, the blade, the Jedi. You are one._ "

The Je'daii reached back down into the bag and pulled a handful of Khyber crystals. "Use the Force to guide you." He extended his open hand out towards the Shinobi.

Naruto took the first steps towards the crystals, reaching his hand out to pick one before drawing it back slightly. Axelon eyed Naruto for a while, he sensed something within him. Something unnatural... Darkness? Anger? Betrayal? Not just from him, but something deeper...

The blonde Shinobi then picked one crystal, looking at the crystal front and back. "Now what?"

"Meditate," Axelon replied, having almost missed the question. "Meditate and the crystal will activate. This is the reverse of what the process normally is, it would be creation of the hilt first then the crystal. But we're doings a bit differently today."

Naruto nodded and smiled calmly before retreating back to his spot. Soon the other Shinobi came up and picked their crystals until Tenten was left.

Axelon smiled warmly in her presence. "At least I get to see a pretty face at last."

Tenten rolled her eyes at the flirtatious remark but decided to let it go, a tiny smile was the Je'daii's prize. "Charmer. Though I do have one question."

"What?"

"Has there been any new designs in the lightsaber construction?"

Axelon frowned in confusion at the question. "Um, not that I'm aware of. If you're planning on creating a new lightsaber hilt or something, I would wait until I grew accustomed to the current selection."

"Thanks, I was just curious," Tenten replied. She picked the last crystal from his hand, her fingers brushing slowly, perhaps purposefully, against his palm. It kinda tickled, he noticed. She threw a kindly smile from over her shoulder as she rejoined the others, leaving Axelon in a bit of shocked state. He lightly shook his head from the strange feeling from his hand, making another announcement.

"Alright, this one will be the hardest test for you yet and the longest," said Axelon. "This may take some of you minutes, some for a few hours. Once you are finished, come to me and I'll set you up with your lightsaber hilts." Once he finished, Axelon walked away from the group and found a nice patch of grass under the shade of a large tree.

 ** **-Shinobi of the Stars-****

Darkness... Anger... Betrayal. He mediated on these emotions from Naruto, not entirely sure how or why he was feeling that way. His thoughts lingered back to what his master said about the Jinchuriki.

Jinchuriki.

Jinchuriki.

Naruto, Jinchuriki. Jinchuriki, Naruto...

He opened his emerald eyes. Naruto had to be a Jinchuriki, it made sense. The vast emptiness of darkness radiating from him, no single mortal being could possess emotions on that level. At the sudden realization, he blanched at the thought of the Uchiha.

 _Never underestimate a Jinchuriki my apprentice, for only the strongest of Shinobi are capable of taking down such power._

 _More than likely, the life of a Jinchuriki is filled with pain, rejection and loneliness._

 _Yeah, that's going to work out well for me. Naruto was ready to break my bones yesterday just because I didn't answer his questions. And now you're sending me on an assassination mission to kill, what I can guess, is his best friend!_

Now it made sense. Though why Obito remained hesitant on him traveling to Konoha was a mystery to him, unless it was for this exact reason.

And it made his path all the more troubling. Axelon would have to train far more in order to get stronger than Naruto, or he could not teach Naruto that much. No, he might figure that part out. It wouldn't be worth the risk.

Suddenly he saw the ten-eleven Shinobi walk over to him. Putting these aside for later, Axelon got up and brushed the dirt off of him. "I think you guys set a new record."

"Hope that's a good thing," Tenten mused jokingly.

"Indeed. Now," Axelon clapped once before picking up the bag filled with the lightsaber parts. "this part will be easier than the crystal. Most lightsaber hilts are verily similar to each other in design, so if you wish you can personalize it to your tastes." Levitating the vast multitude of pieces into the air, Axelon manipulated the pieces with subtle hand movements. "I've set up most of them already, now the final part here is to guide your crystal to the correct hilt. Again, using the Force. And one at a time, makes it easier to identify them."

Volunteering first, Naruto guided his crystal into the middle of a hilt; Axelon closing the pieces around into the finished product. Naruto grabbed it and upon seeing the activation button, a golden-yellow blade emerged from the hilt. He inspected it closely, slowly swinging it side to side.

Sakura followed afterwards, then Kakashi, Tenten, Rock Lee, Neji, Neji's cousins Hinata and Hanabi, Ino, and Anko. Various blades of green, blue, purple, yellow shone across their faces. Their next steps towards being Je'daii started now.

 **A/N: Hey guys, hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

 **So it seems the plot gets a bit darker now, Axelon has ben requested by the Hokage to kill Sasuke once the time comes...**

 **I've been debating for a while on a reboot of this story. What I had in mind would change the setting of this story, from the main canon, to the universe from the Road to Ninja universe (the one with a evil Naruto/Menma). But I wanted to hear your thoughts on that idea before I did anything.**

 **Harem-**

 ** **Axelon:**** Fu, Tenten, Tsunade, Sakura, Hinata, Anko, Kurenai, Temari, Ryuuzetsu, Yugao, Karui, Mabui, Mei, Shizune, Natsuhi, Hana, Kaguya, Kurotsuchi, Samui, Ino, Sara, Fem Itachi (Possibly)

 ** **Naruto:**** Shion, Hanabi, Haruna, Houkuto, Guren, Hotaru, Amaru, Fem Haku, Tsume, Tayuya, Karin, Ayame, Konan, Shizuka, Fem Sasuke

 **I currently have a new story poll on my profile page if you are interested-**

 **Force Rebirth:** Galen Marek and Juno Eclipse have son named Kaleb Marek. As his father before him, Kaleb watches the death of his parents by a silver colored demon with spiked horns on his head, the demon wielding a silver crystalline saberstaff. Haunted by this, an old friend of his father takes the boy under the banner of the Jedi. But also like his father, Kaleb's power is beyond those who can control him.

 **Bender of Ki (DB/LOK):** Features a young boy named Yodek as he travels to a mysterious elderly man's island and trains him in the art of Ki, an ancient and raw style of bending.

 **Celestial Avatar (elements of Sonic and Pokémon included):** Earth, Water, Air, Fire; basic elements that benders can harness. Metal, Lightning, Lava, Flight and Astral; rare traits of talented benders. The Avatar is the physical and spiritual embodiment of the Earth itself, the true power of the Avatar shall be unlocked for a great threat looms both man and spirit alike.

 **Chaos Warrior (DBZ with Sonic elements):** A young adventurer graced with fighting capabilities and a thirst for adventure is self-tasked with protecting his world from various threats and to protect an ancient secret of his ancestors: rare jewels that can grant its user with godlike power.

 **As you know I have created a power scale for my SW stories based on how powerful each said character is; for example** **Revan** **being noted in the** **Multi-** **Continent to** **Multi-** **Continent+ level means he can use the Force to lift a Continent size mass of land/object or his Force-augmented strikes are enough to destroy a Continent. That's a little bit of context for those who might be confused on how the scale works** **.**

 **He** **re is the** **power scale for this story:**

 **Planet to Planet+ level:**

Kaguya Otsutsuki (Small Planet- _Stated to be more powerful than even the Sage of the Six Paths, overpowered Naruto's attacks, easily destroyed Sasuke's Susanoo, and changed the environment of an entire planet;_ Planet level _with Expansive Truth-Seeking Ball_ )

Hagoromo Otsutsuki (Small Planet- _created the moon with his brother; provided Naruto and Sasuke the ability to do the same_ )

Hamura Otsutsuki (Small Planet- _Equal to his brother_ )

Shinju/Ten Tails (Small Planet- _Should be at least as strong as Hagoromo at full power; stronger than the previous 9 Tailed Beasts_ )

Madara Uchiha (Small Planet- _Hagoromo stated that Madara was approaching his power; absorbing Shinju three and awakening Rinne-Sharingan_ )

Valkorion ( _Small Planet_ )

 **Moon to Moon+ level:**

Sith Emperor Vitiate

Might Guy ( _8_ _th_ _Gate_ )

 **Multi-Continent to Multi-Continent+ level:**

Revan

Toneri Otsutsuki ( _Sent the Moon towards the Earth, Sliced the Moon in half_ )

Kurama ( _Shouldn't be too much weaker than BSM Naruto at full power_ )

 **Continent to Continent+ level:**

Asura Otsutsuki

Indra Otsutsuki

Darth Malak

Arcann

Thexan

 **Country to Country+ level:**

Darth Malgus

Satele Shan

 **Island to Island+ level:**

Minato Namikaze ( _Should be equal to Bijuu Mode Naruto with his Bijuu Mode_ )

Pein

Muu ( _Jinton is equal to Onoki's, who was stated to be able to destroy Turtle Island_ )

Madara Uchiha ( _With Tengai Shinsei_ )

 **Mountain to Mountain+ level:**

Kurama (Large Mountain normally- _Matched the combined Bijudama of five other Biju's with one of its own_ )

Hashirama Senju ( _Can battle against both Madara and Kurama;_ Large Mountain with Shinsuusenju- _Destroyed Madara's Perfect Susano'o with Shinsuusenju and damaged Kurama_ )

Madara Uchiha ( _Destroyed a mountain with Perfect Susano'o_ )

Kakashi ( _With Perfect Susanoo from powerscaling EMS Sasuke; Kamui Shuriken and Kamui Raikiri negate durability_ )

Killer B ( _The second strongest Bijuu after Kurama_ )

 **City to City+ level:**

Axelon Skyborn

Naruto Uzumaki (Small City in Tailed Beast form- _beginning of Shippuden_ )

Sasuke Uchiha (Small City with Kirin- _beginning of Shippuden_ )

Jiraya ( _Comparable to the Kages_ )

Minato Namikaze ( _Superior to SM Jiraya but inferior to SM Naruto_ )

Tobirama Senju ( _His suiton is much stronger than Mei's; possibly higher_ )

Gaara ( _Covered and saved the entire Sunagakure village from multiple meteors that were falling from the village with his sand, and wasn't tired after that_ )

Itachi Uchiha

Mei Terumi ( _Stopped meteorites with her Lava and Water jutsu's_ )

 **Town to Town+ level:**

Tsunade ( _Broke Madara's Susanoo in a single attack, stated to have stronger attacks than the Raikage who previously needed Onoki's weight increase jutsu to perform the same feat_ )

Orochimaru ( _Never shown fighting at full power, but was stated to be the strongest of the Sannin, should be stronger than Tsunade and Jiraiya_ )

Mei Terumi ( _Could melt both Sasuke's and Madara's Incomplete and Complete Susano'o with her acid breath and lava, and could equal Madara's Town Level Katon's with her Suitons_ )

Third Hokage


	5. Burden of Truth

" **Speak"**

' **Thoughts'**

' _ **Telepathic'**_

 **Review Responses:**

 **mpowers045 (Chapter** **4** **):**... Why are you bringing the Jedi or Sith into this? The only Force users in this story so far are Obito and Axelon, that being Je'daii specifically. I was expecting like an actual character being named from the Naruto verse, since you kinda set that up from the last chapter review.

 **Ryuujin96** **(Chapter** **4** **):** Hmm, I like the idea of the current Naruto verse dying, I can some potential with that thanks. In regards to the training of Naruto and the other Shinobi and the lightsabers, well, if young children in the Jedi Order could do that then I couldn't see why the Naruto characters couldn't lol. Really, I didn't know you liked fast paced development, thought the romance portion will obviously take some time (not too much though).

If I remember correctly, I don't think Tsunade was against the idea of Sasuke being killed, or brought to justice either way. I think Naruto's influence on her was the reason for her hesitation, maybe.

We'll see how Naruto handles the news of Sasuke's assassination attempt, given how he reacted to Sai's presence in early Shippuden...

I suppose it makes sense for Axelon to describe the Jedi as he did in the last chapter, after all he's been a Jedi essentially his whole life; only having been a Je'daii for two weeks. So it's as much of a learning curve for him as it is for Naruto and the others.

But thanks for the review, appreciate the long reviews.

 **Guest** **(Chapter** **4** **):** Eh, that's debatable. Granted the Fourth Shinobi War was a major reason why Naruto and Hinata's relationship didn't bloom until Naruto: The Last Movie, but even then that was like a few years. I like the couple, but the writing for it wasn't all that great.

 **Guest (Chapter 4):** Oh, I love that idea for female Itachi (thinking of changing the name itself or keep it the same), thanks.

 **Guest (Chapter** **4** **):** While I appreciate the harem suggestions, I'm afraid they're finalized at this point.

 **\- Shinobi of the Stars-**

Tsunade sipped her sake as she continued to read her stack of papers on her desk. Such dull work, she sometimes wandered how that brat was able to convince her of taking this job. Her thoughts were profoundly interrupted by the Je'daii's sudden barging into her office, an angered expression clearly seen on his face; Shizune quickly came after the Je'daii a second with a perplexed look on her face.

"I'm so sorry Lady-"

"You must be really trying to get rid of me, not only telling me to kill Naruto's best friend, but also leaving out the crucial detail of Naruto being a Jinchuriki," Axelon proclaimed.

Lady Tsunade calmly placed her cup on the desktop, also the paper she was holding. "I see you've discovered the truth."

"Sensing that much evil from one person, kind of a hard thing to miss. At least you're admitting the truth," the Je'daii stated. "Probably the only honest thing you've told me so far."

"I hoped Naruto would confide to you with this information, once he trusted you enough," Tsunade said. "That's why I refused to say anything."

Axelon's jaw flexed at the statement. "Seems like a large oversight there."

The Je'daii glimpsed towards Shizune, recognizing her presence. In his angered state he probably ran past her without realizing. Still, his anger was directed back at the Hokage.

"I can assume Naruto's friends don't know about his condition," ventured Axelon. He figured it would be a safe bet to assume. Tsunade folder her hands over her mouth, her eyes boring through the Je'daii.

"They're the only ones who don't know, everyone else does in the village," said Tsunade. Axelon inhaled and exhaled, using his meditation technique to calm himself.

"Sounds like the typical Jinchuriki story I've heard before," Axelon rubbed his face. Not as if this was going to make his task any easier.

"Are you going to tell them?" asked Tsunade. He saw her silent plea to not say anything, though...

"It's not my place, this whole thing is your village's problem," Axelon said tiredly. He was starting to get tired of all of this, and it has only been the first day. What his master said about the Shinobi world and all its flaws, he started to see the web that tangled everything together.

"I don't know what kind of life you had before your master found you, but I know what Naruto has gone through- hate, anger, wrath, negligence; all directed at a young children who unknowingly saved them, only to be debased through rumors and deceit. I don't expect Naruto's friends to turn their backs on him now but I fear for him anyway," Tsunade pleaded.

The Hokage saw the Je'daii's eyes flicker for the briefest second, something of a change. Sympathy? Understanding?

Not having anything further to say Axelon turned his back to the Hokage. "You and I both know that Naruto's life wasn't the only hard one in this world, probably not even the harshest that it could have been. And I'm not going to tell you my whole life story, but I do know what's like. Seems I'm going to have to fix your problems for you, hopefully this is worth fixing."

 **-Shinobi of the Stars-**

Axelon walked past the people in Konoha having left the Hokage's office minutes earlier. How was he going to deal with Naruto's condition? How would he handle the Tailed Beast? Could he do anything about it? Outside of persuading Naruto like his master originally tasked him to do with the other Jinchurikis. Naruto, based on what he'd seen from the brief training from earlier, seemed to be too stubborn to actually listen. Too committed to his friends and loyal to a village that shunned him.

The Je'daii halted mid-thought at the corner of a small marketplace, his thoughts swirling rapidly. He was thinking too much, planning too far ahead. He would contact his master soon, figure something out with him. Planning too far in a place you were unfamiliar with tended to yield bad results. And he was on thin ice as it was.

Leaning against the corner wall Axelon slunked to the ground, enjoying the simple life of the people here. It was a nice village, he admitted. Definitely reminded him of the Outer Rim territories, where the technology was less advanced than the ones from the Core Worlds.

A Jedi could find solace in a place like this. But a Je'daii, he wasn't sure. Would it matter?

Axelon leaned his head against the wall, staring straight at the cloudless sky. Nice, warm day to be out and meditate. Or better yet sleep. Deciding that sleep was the best measure to take Axelon got back up, brushing the dirt from his clothes. Figuring that Naruto and the others would simply mediate in the Force to gather strengthen their connection, they would be too busy to find him.

Except for him, Axelon noted.

The silver haired Shinobi landed quietly to the left of the Je'daii. The bored look in Kakashi's eyes left Axelon to wander what laid beneath his mask. Probably scars or wounds.

"Hello there," Axelon greeted light-heatedly.

"Saw you came back from Lady Tsunade's office, finishing your report to her?" Kakashi inquired.

"Not so much. More of a argument of Naruto's..." Axelon glanced towards Kakashi knowingly, implying what he knew. Kakashi said nothing, merely tilting his head back.

"You know then," Kakashi simply answered. "The Force told you that?"

"Not directly that he was a Jinchuriki, but the amount of darkness pouring through him is hard to avoid," explained Axelon. "Throw the pieces together and you'll get the picture."

"Only skilled sensors could possibly trace something like that, only then with difficulty," Kakashi said.

The Je'daii simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Was there anything else or are you done spying on me?" asked Axelon.

"Only one thing: a spar," said Kakashi. "Since a little birdie told me of Lady Tsunade assigning you to my team, I want to see the full power of the Force."

The Je'daii licked his lips at the request. "Is that a common thing for Shinobi, to just challenge each other?"

"Trust me, you don't know the half of that," quipped Kakashi with warm chuckle.

"You want to do that now, back at the field?" inquired the Je'daii. The silver haired Shinobi eyed his young silver haired counterpart, something bonding the two. Something subtle. Axelon reminded Kakashi of someone, himself perhaps at that age. That look in those emerald eyes told tales of war and anguish, of loss. Of someone close to him. Over the years since that fateful day, Kakashi knew the woes of the Shinobi code. But for his friend's sacrifice, he endured it.

"Yes."

 **-Shinobi of the Stars-**

Axelon crouched in the trees, the only sounds heard was the birds cawing and their wings flapping as they flew elsewhere. His curved lightsaber hilt held tightly in his hands, awaiting the assault that would happen. His emerald eyes searched through the bushel of branches and leaves, the glossing rays of the sun peaking through them. It looked like the jungles on the Jedi Temple on Tython.

It must've been an hour since their fight started, the Je'daii observed. Wondering what the Shinobi had planned Axelon stretched his legs and stood, peeking around the large trunk of the tree. More branches, more leaves.

'He probably wants me to make the first move, he must be close by,' Axelon thought. Activating his silver blade, the Je'daii leapt from the large branch he was standing on to the next, hopping to the next and the next. His sandals quietly landed on the seventh branch, apparently these ANBU Black OPs uniforms were sleek in its design thus allowing much stealth. They felt different than the Jedi robes he wore for all of his life, these felt like a second skin; it was... different.

Sensing through the Force Axelon turned immediately, slicing through the dozen of Kunai thrown at him. Though he noticed scraps of paper etched with black writing attached at the ends, unfortunately his lightsaber scratched the slight edge of one of the papers, followed by a powerful chain explosion. The silver haired Shinobi leapt from his hiding place to the top branches of one of the nearby trees, waiting for the dark smoke to clear.

"His reflexes are as fast during his demonstrations as they are here. And his precision is keen, having sliced through the slim blades of the kunai with no effort," observed Kakashi quietly to himself. "Either he's never seen explosive tags before or he didn't see them."

Kakashi narrowed his eye as he heard a loud whirring sound coming closer to him, suddenly the large branch he was crouching on broke from the tree. Entering into a free fall Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke, a log taking place of where the Shinobi once was. Reappearing elsewhere Kakashi watched the silver lightsaber twirl back to its owner, Axelon standing in clear view on another of the branches.

"Neat trick, let me show you mine," Axelon's index and middle finger joined together and moved downward, again breaking the thick branch Kakashi was occupying. Thinking quickly Kakashi pulled a couple of smoke bombs out of his pouch, keeping them hidden as he saw the Je'daii leap towards him, the Je'daii poised to strike. Judging the timing perfect Kakashi threw the smoke bombs towards Axelon, blinding the Je'daii temporarily.

Waving the smoke away with a gesture of his hand, Axelon felt a presence right behind him in the air.

"Shadow of the Dancing Leaf," announced Kakashi. "A technique that allows the Shinobi to closely follow their opponent, matching their moves, just like a leaf that dances in the air is followed by its shadow." The Shinobi preceded by a swift upper kick that launched Axelon high into the air. The Je'daii felt the stinging pain in his chest from the kick. That would leave a bruise. Backflipping several times before landing soundly on his feet, Axelon took a back step and grabbed his chest with his left hand, grunting as it pained him to breathe.

"Damn," grunted the Je'daii.

"You're quite handy with your weapon," Kakashi praised. "Though I wonder how your skills in the Force compare to the jutsus of Chakra." The Je'daii watched Kakashi perform a series of quick hand gestures. "Suiton: Water Bullet Technique!"

Kakashi felt the kneading of chakra in his stomach. He expelled a powerful torrent of water at Axelon. Lowering his lightsaber to his side Axelon extended his left hand outward and the water torrent dispelled around him; the invisible Force barrier of the Je'daii protecting him.

The Shinobi was impressed. He could protect himself from projectiles, though to what extent remained to be seen.

 **-Shinobi of the Stars-**

Naruto, Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata walked down the street, each one of them pondering on their lessons shortly after it was finished. Naruto stared at his lightsaber, a part of him wanting to activate it to see its yellow-gold blade once again. The blonde ninja ran his hand down the hilt, turning it around a few times and inspected it. Long enough for two hands, he noticed. It was plain and simple in its design, he wondered what he could do to make it his own.

Hinata continued to make passing glances at Naruto, her already blushing cheeks darkening further as she continued her stares. Sakura giggled at the sight of the shy Kunoichi while Tenten shook her head amusingly. Walking behind both Tenten and Hinata, Sakura made her way to Hinata's left side.

Her emerald eyes peered at the distracted blonde Shinobi before whispering to Hinata. "C'mon it's been three years, you should be able to tell him how you feel."

Hinata felt her cheeks heat intensely at the prospect of such a thought. She shook her head dramatically, trying to ignore the scenarios that could play out if she wanted to express her feelings. "N-No!"

Naruto caught Hinata's proclamation, turning to face the three Kunoichi curiously. "What?"

"Nothing! Don't worry about it," assured Sakura, quickly chiming in for Hinata's sake. Tenten eyed between the two groups, wisely choosing to stay neutral. Naruto squinted at Sakura and Hinata, he felt something was missing. Well, he did hear the tail end of Hinata's answer, must've been doing something with Sakura.

"Alright," Naruto shrugged his shoulders. He clipped his lightsaber back to his belt and folded his arms together, choosing to stay in place of where they stopped. "Kinda of a weird day huh?"

"Yeah, though I can't to see those lightsaber designs," admitted Tenten. "Might be fun to experiment with them."

Sakura smiled at her friend's enthusiasm. "You've always been fascinated by weapons haven't you?"

Tenten shrugged her shoulders, playing coy. "Eh, it's a hobby."

The four of them laughed, it felt good to be with friends after these past three years.

"I-I just hope that i-it works well for us," Hinata said.

"I wouldn't worry about that Hinata, if the world's greatest ninja can become Hokage then this Force thing should be no problem!" proclaimed Naruto with his signature foxy smile. "Believe it!"

Hinata smiled by the comfort given by her crush, nodding in affirmation. "T-Thank you."

Naruto continued to lead the group, Tenten followed closely as Sakura leaned over to Hinata. "It's a start."

"So what did you guys think of this whole Force idea?" asked Naruto, folding his hands behind his head and tilting his head back a tiny bit.

"If it's anything like our training with chakra then it could prove useful," Sakura said.

"True I don't see any harm in it," Tenten said. "Plus Axelon seems to be doing fine in teaching us."

Sakura smirked as a childish idea came to mind. "Hmm-mph, he does seem fine. He's pretty cute plus he has the same emerald eyes as mine."

Tenten turned towards the hesitating smirk on Sakura's face, squinting her eyes. "Yeah, he's cute..."

Naruto caught what Sakura said, turning his head slightly over his shoulder. A pang of jealously shot through him at her admittance, he resisted a growl deep within. It was like the Sasuke thing again, but it didn't matter. He tried to tell himself that.

Sakura started to snicker, soon growing into laughter. "Make this a little fun for me Ten, it's no fun if you're going to admit it." Naruto breathed a silent relief. It was just to tease Tenten.

"Ok," Tenten stated, a bit unsure of what else to say. She slowly turned her head to Naruto then to something else ahead of them.

"Man you're really no fun," pouted Sakura. Hinata giggled at the little cute moment.

 **-Shinobi of the Stars-**

Axelon kept a close guard of his lightsaber, his vision damped by the mist that Kakashi managed to produce. A clever little trick the Je'daii admitted. He rolled his shoulder from the few scratches that Kakashi managed to land on him. The silver haired Shinobi definitely made use of his surroundings, clearly knowing the landscape better and using that knowledge to his advantage. Keeping himself to the ground, Axelon kept his eyes on the trees above; if he couldn't see Kakashi then it stand to reason that Kakashi couldn't see him, unless that's how this jutsu worked.

"Katon: Great Fireball Justu!" a large ball of fire rained down upon Axelon from above, he felt the intense heat radiating from the attack. It looked a tiny sun being thrown at him. He held his left hand out and tried to absorb it into his body, using the skill of Tutaminis.

Kakashi dove from the trees and landed not too far from Axelon, watching the fantastic effort before him. "Incredible."

The Je'daii felt the energy of the attack dissipate within his body. It felt weird, he wasn't used to this technique. He remembered that the Jedi taught the basics of Tutaminis to all the Initiates of the Order. A Master could stop blasters in midair and absorb the blast into their body, they could even stop a lightsaber strike with their bare hands.

"Are you satisfied yet?" asked Axelon, twirling his lightsaber once. He saw Kakashi's fingers twitching towards his own lightsaber, internally debating on whether or not to use the weapon. "I wouldn't recommend doing that, you don't have the skills required to stand up against me."

The Shinobi instead reached towards his slanted headband that covered his left eye, slowly pushing it up. His right eye closed as the left open, the legendary Sharingan staring at the Je'daii.

Axelon narrowed his eyes at the Sharingan, remembering what Naruto mentioned back during his lesson. "The Copy Ninja, wielder of the Sharingan. You plan on using that against me, thinking it might allow you a chance?"

A purple aura casted its light against Kakashi's face. "That was the idea I had in mind. Might be interesting to play on your strengths now."

Axelon performed the Makashi salute before lowering it at an downward angle, with the Shinobi doing the same. The Je'daii and Shinobi stood in silence, judging when the other would attack. The Je'daii wander how infamous the Sharingan could be, he had a faint idea of its power in thanks to Naruto's comparison to his own precognition.

'So the Sharingan can predict my movements then, that'll even up the playing field more,' mused Axelon. 'But that leaves my superior skills, but that could counteracted with the Sharingan's ability to copy my move-set so I'm really fighting against myself.'

Taking the first charge towards Kakashi, Axelon swung upwards from his low position. Only to be blocked by Kakashi's purple blade. Silver and purple clashed, the sharp crackles of the lightsabers continued as Axelon pressed forward in the struggle forcing the older Shinobi onto his back foot. Suddenly pushing him a foot or two back Axelon pressed forward his attack, lunging with ripostes and precision.

Kakashi noted the speed presented in Makashi, he had no idea how fast it would be. And it was accurate to boot. No wonder it was the ideal fighting style against other lightsabers, he remembered that much from the lesson. His red eye followed each strike, each riposte, every movement of the Je'daii; each strike the Je'daii made the Shinobi repelled, every riposte was blocked. Kakashi continued to remain on the defensive, maybe Axelon wanted him to learn his fighting style, or he was waiting for him to test the might of the Sharingan.

Axelon felt a kick underneath his chin, leaving his chest area open for Kakashi to strike. Moving to the left in just enough time to see the four foot purple blade thrusted past him, the Je'daii grabbed Kakashi's wrist and slammed his right elbow into the Shinobi's face followed with a knee strike to his stomach, forcing Kakashi to slide back a few feet. Panting softly from the unexpecting blows the Shinobi soon composed himself.

"What martial arts is that? I've never seen a style like that," inquired Kakashi.

"Teras Kasi, enables non-Force sensitives to contend with Force users and even close their minds from any mental attacks," Axelon informed. "I consider myself a fair user of it."

"You seem more like a Shinobi than anything else at this point," the Shinobi chuckled, holding up a two finger salute in front of his face. Deciding to be fair Axelon mimicked the two finger salute sign. Sheathing their lightsabers at the same time, the Je'daii and Shinobi charged at each other. Concise and well-timed strikes countered one another, years of training and discipline deciding their factors in this stage of the fight.

Axelon blocked with the punches of Kakashi, suddenly jumping over the leg sweep the Shinobi tried to perform. The Je'daii tried to keep his distance from the Shinobi, hoping to find an opening to exploit; Kakashi knew of this, only pressing his attack further. Kakashi's cheek felt the powerful impact of Axelon's foot, knocking the Shinobi over and on his back. Grunting before seeing Axelon attempted another attack from above, Kakashi rolled over his back before the Je'daii crushed the ground where he once laid.

Leaping over the Je'daii's head, Kakashi decided on an aerial assault and attempted strikes towards Axelon's head, only blocked by his forearms. Pulling a kunai from his pouch, Axelon heard the whistles of the kunai's slashes directed at him. He knocked the kunai out of Kakashi's hand, and it floated upward, before the Shinobi pushed him back and performed a front flip where the kunai would be, and slicing Axelon's cheek.

Feeling the sting on his cheek Axelon retaliated with a Force augmented punch to Kakashi's face, sending him flying a couple of meters. Rolling quickly to his feet Kakashi pulled two more kunai from his pouch, twirling them in his hands as he witnessed Axelon charging at him again.

He was skilled, Kakashi couldn't deny that fact. The Je'daii reminded him of Naruto and Sasuke combined, oddly enough. The thought of his failure for his student made Kakashi's defense lower for a second, providing enough time for Axelon to leap over the Shinobi and landing a swift kick. Which brought Kakashi's attention into focus, stabbing at the empty air as the Je'daii performed a butterfly twist away from those strikes.

Going on the offensive Kakashi continued, a bit surprised that the Je'daii wasn't trying to use his lightsaber at this point, perhaps he wanted to remain fair, he guessed. Axelon suddenly leapt over Kakashi, his legs grabbing hold his neck and twisting; forcing the Shinobi to flip over and land harshly on his back accompanied by a loud thud. Kicking himself back up Kakashi attempted to slash at the Je'daii, only for him to grab his entire left arm in a lock. When he tried to attack with his right, Axelon did the same.

With their arms locked tightly, the two warriors struggled; Kakashi for his freedom, Axelon to hold his capture. Kakashi soon managed to slip his arms away only for Axelon to grab his hands, both fighters locking their hands against each other. Solemn determination plastered Axelon's face, the sight made Kakashi remember Naruto's own determination.

Axelon grunted as he struggled against his older opponent, he was strong. It was quite the battle.

"Mind if I borrow this?" Kakashi asked ominously. Kakashi's fingers suddenly performed a hand gesture against the Je'daii's own hand, causing Axelon to realize too late what transpired. A swift double kick to his chin and throat disorientated the Je'daii to buy Kakashi some time. "Katon: Great Fireball Jutsu!"

Another sun-like ball of fire was fired at the Je'daii, Axelon holding his hands out to block the attack with Force Barrier. The fireball impacted against his barrier, setting off an explosion that created blinding dark smoke and various debris to fly around Axelon.

Sensing something in the Force Axelon turned to his right to see a kunai attached to a rag as it gently floated down. Widening his eyes at the deceit laid for him Axelon felt a strong kick to the back of his head, causing the Je'daii to crash on the ground, but somehow the momentum of the attack forced Axelon to bounce back up; his vision blurry from the unexpecting attack.

Kakashi pressed forward with another punch, suddenly crashed upward from the ground and grabbed his wrist. Axelon, rather another Axelon grabbed his wrist.

'Shadow Clone?' thought Kakashi.

The distraction bought Axelon enough time to dispel the doppelganger, and landed a rather powerful kick beneath Kakashi's chin, sending the Shinobi another few meters away as he tumbled hard and fast, sliding a foot before stopping.

The Shinobi felt his body being pulled from the ground and high into the air, the Je'daii's hand gripping tightly in his throat. He watched as blue energy formed in Axelon's hand and thrusted into his chest launching the Shinobi back into the crater where a crater formed.

When Kakashi pushed himself up, he heard his loss; the loud hum of Axelon's lightsaber pointed at his throat. Kakashi caught his breath, allowing himself to review the entire fight.

"Do I qualify to join your team?" asked Axelon with a serious expression, before smiling kindly. Sheathing his lightsaber Axelon offered his hand to Kakashi, the silver haired Shinobi grabbing his forearm to pull himself up.

"I have to admit I am clearly surprised, I didn't expect you to last as long as you did," praised Kakashi. "Have to admit it was kinda fun, I just hope I don't turn into Gai in the process." He shuddered at the dreadful thought of his "friend".

Axelon exhaled a loud breath, clearly tired as well. "At least we got that part out of the way. So what now?"

Kakashi shrugged his shoulders. "I suppose I'm going to tell Naruto and Sakura about their new team member, probably head to the hospital to heal my wounds or just have Sakura do that."

"I can heal your wounds," Axelon said. He shrugged his shoulders at Kakashi's blank stare. "I mean I'm not a master but I can heal small wounds- cuts, bruises, things like that." Axelon placed his hand over his cheek where Kakashi's kunai cut him and a soft bluish glow was seen. Seconds later he removed his hand and the cut and blood was gone. "Medicine can fix the body but the Force can heal the soul."

"You're really something you know that?" remarked Kakashi playfully, rolling up his sleeves for Axelon to heal him.

 ** **-Shinobi of the Stars-****

Axelon and Kakashi sat at the counter of Ichiraku Ramen, the sun starting to set over the Village Hidden in the Leaf. The two sat in silence, enjoying their meal and small talk would pop every now and then. The waitress, Ayame, came by to check up on them.

"Is everything good?" asked Ayame.

"Yes, thank you," Axelon said, offering a smile. He looked at the small bottle to his right, some kind of dark liquid inside. Reaching for it he poured a small amount of it into his meal, and taking a bite, it was quite delicious. A small question buzzed in the back of his mind, but he waited until she was gone. "Lady Tsunade told me about Naruto's life when he was younger, about how the villagers treated him. Why didn't you do anything?"

Something dark stirred deep withing Kakashi, Axelon could sense that in the Force. He could even see it with Kakashi's eye twitching. However Kakashi calmed himself, figuring the young Je'daii could sense it.

"I don't know. Sounds horrible, I know, but I wasn't ready for what was to come. My sensei trusted me with the knowledge of his wife's birth, that was about it. Then the village was attacked shortly after the Kyuubi arrived, destroying the village in the process. The Fourth Hokage, my sensei, fought against the man responsible for bringing the Kyuubi to us. By that time the Fourth and his wife were killed protecting their son," explained Kakashi. "That attack devastated us. And for years we tried to put it behind us, I was a teenager when the village was attacked. But over the years I started to piece it together and, well, look at the Hokage Rock."

Axelon turned from his seat and left the restaurant and leapt on the roof, seeing the famed monument. Starring at the Fourth Hokage's face... He did look almost exactly like Naruto, except the Fourth's hair was longer. Interesting...

"You think the villagers knew about this?" asked the Je'daii, sensing Kakashi next to him.

"Maybe, but their hate towards the Kyuubi might've blinded them. I don't know," admitted Kakashi. He honestly had no real answer. There was nothing he could do about it then or now, except just moving forward. "The Third Hokage was the one who ordered that the villagers keep secret of what happened with the Kyuubi and Naruto. Like I said I eventually figured it out but it was too late to do anything about it. So when Naruto was ready I took over as his sensei and Team 7, though I don't know if Tsunade has said anything about Sasuke Uchiha."

Axelon continued to stare out at the Hokage Rock, hesitant on discussing this part. "Just that he- abandoned the village with Orochimaru and that Naruto and Sasuke fought each other for that reason."

Kakashi knew the Je'daii was hiding something else, he wasn't doing a good job of hiding it. "And?"

"The Hokage tasked me with the assassination of Sasuke Uchiha when it was time," replied Axelon. Sighing from this he leapt away from Kakashi and continued his path towards his new home.

'That would explain why he was upset with Tsunade earlier,' Kakashi guessed. 'This is going to be one hell of a mess once Naruto finds out about this.'

 ** **-Shinobi of the Stars-****

The stars started to peek above the skies as the sun now settled beyond the mountains surrounding the village. Once more Axelon felt homesick. His pacing slowed as he remembered the final moments between him, his master and Revan.

Revan. He was surprised that these memories hadn't popped up sooner during the last two weeks he had been here. He must've been really suppressing them without knowing. He rubbed his eyes with his palm, at least the first day was over. And onto the next now.

Tenten stood in front of him when he removed his hand, startling the Je'daii a bit. The Kunoichi smirked at his reaction before growing concern at his appearance.

"You ok? You like you've seen a ghost or something,"

Axelon snorted. "A ghost, I wish." he muttered quietly. "Just tired from a spar with Kakashi."

Tenten nodded. "Hmm, I just heading home. Seems we cross the same path."

"Yeah," Axelon nodded. His emerald eyes observed her beauty. She had a tomboyish look about her, he kinda like it. He shook his lightly to focus back on her. "So did I do as your master?"

"You did good, though this whole thing is kinda weird," admitted Tenten.

"Circumstances aside yeah. So, um, is there anything you're curious about?" asked Axelon.

"Actually I was wondering about those other lightsaber designs you mentioned earlier today, like the double-staff."

The Je'daii listened to her request, nodding subtly. "Right... Well, I guess I can start working on that, I can ask my master for a few more crystals then tomorrow you can finish building it."

The Kunoichi smiled kindly. The Je'daii's heart fluttered at the sight of her smile, swallowing the lump in his throat. He cleared his throat before continuing. "Um, is there anything else?"

Tenten didn't say anything, she was looking in his eyes. They did look like Sakura's. Her lips tightened into a grim state as she remembered what she said about him, how he looked cute. Axelon grew concerned as he noticed the change in her expression.

"Tenten, you alright?"

The Kunoichi focused back when she heard her name called. "Sorry, I was- uh..."

She felt something tugging inside her. Not her heart, not her feelings. Deeper within; her soul? He seemed to feel it too, she could sense that.

"I-I should go, it's getting late," stuttered Tenten, quickly brushing past with a faint blush on her cheeks. Axelon watched her leave from over his shoulder, he felt it too.

 **A/N: Hey guys, hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

 **So I thought it'd be fun to see a Shinobi and Force user/Je'daii fight, and I hoped I did a fair job of demonstrating how that fight would resolve. Plus, you know, a little character bonding never hurt anybody.**

 **Axelon discovers a bit more behind Naruto's history from Tsunade and Kakashi. Let's see how that plays out for everyone...**

 **So the harem is finalized at this point, just letting you guys know.**

 **Harem-**

 **Axelon:** **Fu, Tenten, Tsunade, Sakura, Hinata, Anko, Kurenai, Temari, Ryuuzetsu, Yugao, Karui, Mabui, Mei, Shizune, Natsuhi, Hana, Kaguya, Kurotsuchi, Samui, Ino, Sara, Fem Itachi** **, Shizuka, Ayame**

 **Naruto:** **Shion, Hanabi, Haruna, Houkuto, Guren, Hotaru, Amaru, Fem Haku, Tsume, Tayuya, Karin, Konan, Fem Sasuke**

 **As you know I have created a power scale for my SW stories based on how powerful each said character is; for example Revan being noted in the Multi-Continent to Multi-Continent+ level means he can use the Force to lift a Continent size mass of land/object or his Force-augmented strikes are enough to destroy a Continent. That's a little bit of context for those who might be confused on how the scale works.**

 **Here is the power scale for this story:**

 **Planet to Planet+ level:**

Kaguya Otsutsuki (Small Planet **-** _Stated to be more powerful than even the Sage of the Six Paths, overpowered Naruto's attacks, easily destroyed Sasuke's Susanoo, and changed the environment of an entire planet;_ **Planet level** _with Expansive Truth-Seeking Ball_ )

Hagoromo Otsutsuki (Small Planet **-** _created the moon with his brother; provided Naruto and Sasuke the ability to do the same_ )

Hamura Otsutsuki (Small Planet **-** _Equal to his brother_ )

Shinju/Ten Tails (Small Planet **-** _Should be at least as strong as Hagoromo at full power; stronger than the previous 9 Tailed Beasts_ )

Madara Uchiha (Small Planet **-** _Hagoromo stated that Madara was approaching his power; absorbing Shinju three and awakening Rinne-Sharingan_ )

Valkorion ( _Small Planet_ )

 **Moon to Moon+ level:**

Sith Emperor Vitiate

Might Guy ( _8th Gate_ )

Arcann

Thexan

 **Multi-Continent to Multi-Continent+ level:**

Revan

Toneri Otsutsuki ( _Sent the Moon towards the Earth, Sliced the Moon in half_ )

Kurama ( _Shouldn't be too much weaker than BSM Naruto at full power_ )

 **Continent to Continent+ level:**

Asura Otsutsuki

Indra Otsutsuki

Darth Malak

 **Country to Country+ level:**

Darth Malgus

Satele Shan

 **Island to Island+ level:**

Minato Namikaze ( _Should be equal to Bijuu Mode Naruto with his Bijuu Mode_ )

Pein

Muu ( _Jinton is equal to Onoki's, who was stated to be able to destroy Turtle Island_ )

Madara Uchiha ( _With Tengai Shinsei_ )

 **Mountain to Mountain+ level:**

Kurama (Large Mountain normally- _Matched the combined Bijudama of five other Biju's with one of its own_ )

Hashirama Senju ( _Can battle against both Madara and Kurama;_ Large Mountain with Shinsuusenju- _Destroyed Madara's Perfect Susano'o with Shinsuusenju and damaged Kurama_ )

Madara Uchiha ( _Destroyed a mountain with Perfect Susano'o_ )

Kakashi ( _With Perfect Susanoo from powerscaling EMS Sasuke; Kamui Shuriken and Kamui Raikiri negate durability_ )

Killer B ( _The second strongest Bijuu after Kurama_ )

 **City to City+ level:**

Axelon Skyborn

Naruto Uzumaki (Small City in Tailed Beast form- _beginning of Shippuden_ )

Sasuke Uchiha (Small City with Kirin- _beginning of Shippuden_ )

Jiraya ( _Comparable to the Kages_ )

Minato Namikaze ( _Superior to SM Jiraya but inferior to SM Naruto_ )

Tobirama Senju ( _His suiton is much stronger than Mei's; possibly higher_ )

Gaara ( _Covered and saved the entire Sunagakure village from multiple meteors that were falling from the village with his sand, and wasn't tired after that_ )

Itachi Uchiha

Mei Terumi ( _Stopped meteorites with her Lava and Water jutsu's_ )

 **Town to Town+ level:**

Tsunade ( _Broke Madara's Susanoo in a single attack, stated to have stronger attacks than the Raikage who previously needed Onoki's weight increase jutsu to perform the same feat_ )

Orochimaru ( _Never shown fighting at full power, but was stated to be the strongest of the Sannin, should be stronger than Tsunade and Jiraiya_ )

Mei Terumi ( _Could melt both Sasuke's and Madara's Incomplete and Complete Susano'o with her acid breath and lava, and could equal Madara's Town Level Katon's with her Suitons_ )

Third Hokage


	6. Cloak of Shadows

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to Naruto or Star Wars. All right belong to their respective owners- Masashi Kishimoto and Lucasarts/Lucasfilm respectively. The only thing I own is this story and my OC.**

" **Speak"**

' **Thoughts'**

' ** _Telepathic_** **'**

 **Review Responses:**

 **Ryuujin96 (Chapter 5):** Fortunately part of the Axelon vs Kakashi fight will be acknowledged in this chapter between the two, so you'll understand the full essence of the test. We'll see how Naruto handles the transition to kenjutsu from ninjutsu, though I imagine he'll focus on his trademark attacks while using the kenjutsu as a backup. As for the women that are older than Axelon and Naruto, no they will remain the same age.

 **Mr me (Chapter 5):** Aw, I actually feel bad a little for killing Satele XD. Though we could see what the Force will do with Satele's spirit… maybe she might make a return one day…

 **D .3950 (Chapters 3 & 5):** The reason why there aren't any Twi'lek or Tortuga is because by the time of the second we are in the Naruto verse, not Star Wars.

 **Silverstreak93242 (Chapter 5):** Wow… I REALLY appreciate the kind words from you. To be honest, I've had doubt with this story since it went a lot against what I first envisioned for my Star Wars/Naruto story, mainly on the basis that people would be more focused on Naruto than on the OC (which I suppose makes sense) but I didn't want it to be a sole-Naruto focus story. I am enthusiastic to hear about your enjoyment with this story and what I have done with it so far.

 **blueblaze123 (Chapter 5):** I'm very glad I can keep you and my fellow readers energetic and surprised with my stories lol.

 **\- Shinobi of the Stars-**

The Je'daii's ANBU uniform was neatly folded on the chair near his bed. He hadn't slept that night. Just meditating. The feeling of warmth on his cheeks from his encounter with the Kunoichi last night… Tenten…

Opening his emerald eyes, seeing the fire blended shadows from the rising sun reaching into his room, Axelon stood from his meditative pose. He could see his reflection in the mirror from the corner of his eye. The marks of Korriban stained his flesh with their cruel, haunting visage. Some scars ran deep, others superficial.

None of it he would forget. Yet powerless to be freed from it. He hated himself for that. The Je'daii felt his chest heave as a flutter of resentment nearly crushed his heart. The dark image of his mind glared back at him…

He looked away…

'Balance,' he thought. 'Balance… is not easily attained. How do I reach it?' He paused for an eternity. 'What do I _want_? Something? Anything?' His chest grew warm at his answer; his heart and subconscious already admitted it.

"She wouldn't join me," muttered Axelon. He shook his head. "It's just a passing emotion, it'll be gone… Hopefully." Standing in oblique silence, the Je'daii took a single deep breath, thinking on his lessons for his students. It was an odd concept for him to be a teacher, as he himself had barely finished his own training.

Then again, training in the Force was never finished. It was a lifetime of studying to… achieve oneness with the Force?

What kind of enlightenment could he achieve here? Axelon's shoulders lowered in sudden thought. He knew Obito wanted him to prevent a war from arising, yet he knew nothing of this lands history. So what sort of balance could he be bringing?

 **-Shinobi of the Stars-**

Perched upon the tree branch overlooking his students, Axelon felt the presence of his silver-haired peer next to him. "Are you always this late?"

"In my defense I saw a black cat in the middle of my path and I had to go around," Kakashi explained. "It's bad luck to cross a stray black cat."

The Je'daii hummed in musing.

"Having second thoughts?" pondered Kakashi.

"Something like that," Axelon said, continuing his observation.

"Well, just don't let the others know about your insecurities, they might eat you alive."

Emerald eyes glanced towards the silver-haired Shinobi for minute, silently studying him. "I think we both know I can handle myself far better even if they tag-teamed me, if our fight is any consideration."

"That's not how I remember the fight between you and my student," noted Kakashi. "Besides, just wait until you see my full strength."

"Let's go, today we'll be finishing the rest of the lightsaber combat." Kakashi stood from his crouched position, followed by the Je'daii and the two leapt from their post to the group of Force-wielding Shinobi. "We'll be finishing the last four lightsaber combat styles today: Ataru, Shien/Djem So, Niman and Juyo."

Pulling the last few Holocrons from the bag, the Je'daii levitated them with an open palm:

 _Ataru- is the most acrobatic Form, filled with numerous elaborate moves, and relies heavily upon a Jedi's ability to run, jump, and spin using the Force. The Ataru form of combat is aggressive, but focused. One must never rely solely on skill with a weapon, but rather embrace the idea that your whole body is the weapon. Use the Force to spin, jump, to overpower your foe._

"Lee," called Axelon. The aforementioned Shinobi saluted at attention comically, fire burning in the youth of his eyes.

"Yes Sensei!"

The Je'daii resisted a somewhat amused smile, rubbing his fingers over his lips to regain his composure. "Show me your taijutsu, it may be most appropriate for this style of lightsaber combat."

Rock Lee nodded adamantly, a wry childish grin overcame his face; it reminded the Je'daii of Naruto's smile. "Right! I will show everyone the fiery youth of Konoha's Beautiful Green Beast!" Rolling his shoulders, Axelon opened in the Teras Kasi stance- drawing his left arm back and his arm poised itself like the Dragonsnake of Dagobah; the bowl-cut Shinobi folded his left arm behind his back and gestured with his right hand with an open palm.

"Aw man, and here I was kinda looking forward to seeing more of this lightsaber stuff, and now we're gonna be waiting until he gets out of the hospital," Naruto whispered to his teammate.

"Which one?" inquired Sakura.

"Who do you think? Skyborn!" stated Naruto.

"That's not what I heard," teased Sakura, smirking devilishly towards her comrade.

"In case you didn't know, Neji and I had the teme pinned against the wall."

"He must be strong if it took the both of you to take him down," Sakura stated.

"I've faced stronger," Naruto added quietly.

Axelon listened to the soft whispers of Naruto and Sakura, a flux of annoyance and irritation rising in him. He rolled his neck before focusing on the incoming punch, catching Lee's punch with utmost ease. Countering by pulling the arm of Lee and kneeing the Shinobi in the stomach, the Je'daii unleashed a Force Push and knocking Rock Lee several meters back.

Sliding to a halt, Rock Lee gave a large, childish grin on his face, remind Axelon of Naruto's grin. "I will enjoy this challenge, I will give my all to surpass everyone!"

"Show me," Axelon stated. "Instead of telling me."

Nodding with determination, Rock Lee narrowed his eyes. 'With his Force power, getting close will be difficult as he can just throw me which ever way. Unless I can bypass his guard, I won't be getting anywhere.' His black eyes shifted, observing any potential weakness to exploit. The Je'daii's form was good, however the stance was familiar yet different enough from the taijutsu he'd seen before.

Running straight towards the Je'daii, Rock Lee leapt high above Axelon and landed over the Je'daii. The emerald eye of the Je'daii kept close on the Shinobi, knowing that his skill in hand to hand combat wasn't on par as his skill with the lightsaber. But his precognition should keep pace with Lee's skill.

Blocking Rock Lee's kick with his forearm, Axelon tried to punch towards the Shinobi's punch only for Lee's left leg to swipe under his own legs. Backflipping on one hand and launching himself a few away, the Je'daii ducked under the incoming jab and kept his guard up; dancing on the soles of his feet, smirking as he continued his little dance.

"I underestimated you a little bit," admitted Axelon. "I knew you'd be good, however not THIS good. I'm not used to fighting someone in hand to hand combat with my bare hands. It'll be a fun experience."

"A true ninja knows his opponent when he tests himself to his limits," Rock Lee, a fond smile growing. "Your training in the Force and these weapons have unlocked new limits for me to reach and break, and I thank you for that." Undoing a small bit of his wrappings, trailing to the ground, Rock Lee kept his stare fixated on the Je'daii. "My ninja way is to be stronger than yesterday, if I have to I'll be stronger than half a day, even a minute ago!"

"A noble goal, but hard work itself won't compensate for your lack of abilities," Axelon said. Rock Lee kept quiet, a frown etched on his face. Memories of Neji, Gaara, Sasuke, Naruto all came to his mind; they were prodigies in their own right. "And overworking your body won't prove your strength, it only proves your own weakness."

"A hero is not the one who never falls. He is the one who gets up, again and again, never losing sight of his dream."

Axelon eased his stance, standing still and looked back towards the group behind him. "And who are you trying to prove wrong? Them or yourself?"

"Neither," Rock Lee said at last. "I'm doing this for those who have suffered my fate- the fate of a loser. Someone who struggles to survive while others have it easy." A somber laugh escaped Lee, his eyes glistening. "A dropout will beat a genius through hardwork."

The Je'daii kept his gaze on Neji then turned to face Lee. "And if the genius trains just as hard as you? Then your words are nothing. What will your ninja way be?"

"That's enough! Don't listen to him, Bushy Brow!" shouted Naruto. "He doesn't understand you! He doesn't-" The sound of choking blocked Naruto's words; the knuckleheaded ninja clawed at his throat, and his feet kicked openly against the air.

"Byakugan!" Neji shouted, his lavender eyes widening and veins sprouting against his skin. "Let him go!"

Axelon glared past Rock Lee, his emerald eyes darkening to a dark jade color. His palm partially closed around Naruto's neck, feeling the pulse of the Force in his fingers. Turning to face the angered group of Shinobi, all poised to attack at any moment, Keanu held his grip. "I see now what my master was talking about. A bunch of idealism and dreams… you offer nothing! No wonder war has flourished amongst your villages, you repeat this same thing, these same speeches again and again hoping for a different result." Pulling Naruto towards him through the Force, Axelon tightened his grip on the Shinobi's throat; feeling his skin constricting in his hand. He pulled Naruto's head close to him, whispering in his ear.

 **-Shinobi of the Stars-**

"Lady Tsunade! It's Naruto! He's… He's…" Shizune stammered in fear, her eyes widened at what she was told seconds ago. Tsunade looked up from her reports, waiting impatiently for the rest. Shizune went over to Tsunade and whispered quickly in her ear.

The Hokage's widened and her nose twitched into a snarl. "Damn him! I knew I shouldn't have told him!" Slamming her fist against the desk, the bottle of sake broke upon the floor, its contents spilling. "Get Jiraiya over there now! Hopefully Kakashi can stop him before he undoes everything!"

"Y-Yes my Lady," Shizune spoke. Watching her assistant quickly exit her office, Tsunade gripped her fist tightly, a trail of blood leaking through her fingers.

" _You and I both know that Naruto's life wasn't the only hard one in this world, probably not even the harshest it could have been. And I'm not going to tell you my whole life story, but I do know what it is like. Seems I'm going to have to fix your problems for you, hopefully it's worth fixing."_

Resting her hand on her face, Tsunade tried to ignore the headache pounding in her skull. She could use a drink…

"What would you do about this?" she asked quietly towards the Hokage Rock. "Why am I cleaning after your mess?" Closing her amber-brown eyes, Tsunade tried to calm her nerves. There was no escaping it now…

 **-Shinobi of the Stars-**

The pain of his flesh peeling off his face… paled in comparison to the unyielding rage consuming his soul. The catalyst for such ungodly rage mocked him with those emerald eyes, as if proud of what he had told him.

 _The assassination of Sasuke!_

"You're LYING!" roared Naruto. His teeth began to elongate into fangs, his pupils become a crimson-blood red and his whiskers darkening with every passing second. "Tsunade would never order his death!"

"Why not?" mocked Axelon. "Isn't he a traitor to your village? To you?"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" roared Naruto, his voice deepening to that very demon that was consuming him. The demon that tortured his very existence, now trying to take control of him…

Sakura stared at her friend in fear, her emerald eyes forcing her to watch a truth she never wanted to know. "W-What is this?"

"Sakura," Kakashi said, scaring his student by his soft voice. "Get the others out of here, now. They'll get in the way, I can hold him off long enough."

The pink-haired Kunoichi nodded flimsy however she remained frozen. This was a Jinchuriki… this was the power that Naruto had this entire time. A demon within his skin… all this time. Yet his bright smile was there everyday, his kindness towards her when she was rude to him.

"Naruto," she whispered softly. Finding the strength within herself, she stepped towards Naruto. The Je'daii noticed Sakura's action and dropped Naruto. The blonde Jinchuriki snarled but was so overcome with rage he failed to notice his childhood friend. "Naruto!"

The crimson eyes of the blonde Shinobi snapped in her direction, the blood red aura bubbling over his body.

"Don't do this Naruto! I'm sorry, for everything I've done. You didn't deserve that, even if you weren't a Jinchuriki. But don't let this consume you!" begged Sakura.

The Jinchuriki glared at Sakura, a low animalistic growl rumbling in his chest.

"I know what the village did to you," Axelon said, ignoring the plea of Sakura. "How they turned against you even though you saved their lives. And now you threaten their lives for someone who didn't want your friendship, if I'm correct in understanding that. You're pathetic!"

"Shut your damn mouth!" Sakura shouted at the Je'daii.

Axelon disregarded the insult. "Did you think about what would've happen to Sasuke if you brought him back to the village? He would've been sentenced to death, right? So you risk the lives of those who really care about you for someone who doesn't, only for that same "friend" to be killed anyway." The Je'daii snickered in delight, enjoying the irony of the blonde Shinobi's "logic". "And your dream was supposed to be the ruler of this land, you would've destroyed everything for what you believe in; which is nothing more than an orphan wanting attention. You're selfish."

Naruto's nails dug deeper into the dirt, an astral tail forming along his backside.

"You want to fight me," Axelon continued.

"No, I wanna kill you!" growled Naruto. "You think you can mock me?! I made a promise, and I won't break it! I'll die before I break that promise!"

"Becoming leader won't make anyone accept you," countered Axelon. "You just want the title and the glory, you don't really care about the safety of your friends."

 **-Shinobi of the Stars-**

Obito meditated on the dark chakra he felt across the far reaches of the countryside. His apprentice had apparently disobeyed his orders… he had engaged in combat with the Nine Tails.

'He'll learn of his mistakes,' thought Obito. 'And if he survives, he'll stronger and wiser because of it.' The Je'daii continued his journey across the treeline, the distant thunder alerting him of his journey's end.

Amegakure, the Village Hidden in the Rain, was a small but highly industrialized hidden in an unnamed country. It rained almost constantly in Amegakure and the surrounding area. It served as the perfect base for him, for the meantime.

Leaping along the metal and stone buildings, Obito reached the top tower and was greeted by a blue-haired Kunoichi. "I expect everything turned out as expected Konan."

"Yes, sensei," was the calm response of the Kunoichi. Activating a holographic map of the world, Konan continued. "With your new apprentice currently in Konoha, I was able to ignite several civil wars between smaller villages, not enough to make noticeable difference but enough to get the attention of the Hidden Villages. Including Itachi, whom you brought into the Akatsuki yourself… our members are finished collecting information of the Jinchuriki and still collecting funds. "

"Most impressive." said Obito, taking his seat and folded his arms on his legs.

"How about you?" asked the orange haired Shinobi, exiting from the shadows of the lowly lit room and took his seat opposite of Konan. "Have you had any luck finding us new members?"

"Potentially, the next is the Hidden Mist Ninja, Kisame Hoshigaki," answered Obito.

"Kisame… the Monster of the Hidden Mist."

"I'll get in touch with him on my side."

"One more thing, sir," Konan spoke. "We recently received some interesting news on our side."

"What?"

"One of the Sannin, Orochimaru…" Nagato said, gaining the Je'daii's attention. "is sneaking around trying to gather information on the Akatsuki."

The crimson eye of the Je'daii glared at the name of the legendary Sannin.

"Do we stop him?" asked Konan. "We are aware of what route Orochimaru is taking."

"Where did you get that information?" the Je'daii demanded.

"It's from one of our own."

Obito leaned back in his chair, contemplating the plight of this information. "Pain… you and Itachi handle this. I know Orochimaru's cunning and capability better than anyone. You decide what to do once you get in touch with him."

"Understood. However he might be more trouble than he's worth," Nagato stated. Standing from his seat, Nagato walked across the room when Obito offered a final statement.

"The Orochimaru I know is difficult to handle. It won't be easy to extract the information that he has. There is a motive behind his actions. Offer him something in return, even if it's membership. He'll try to deceive us from the inside and try to steal from us, that should tell us what he wants."

Konan waited until Nagato left before addressing Obito. "What is it you sense?"

"The Nine Tail's chakra," answered the Je'daii. "It's dark, cold and angry. Yet something more dwells within it."

"Do you think this new apprentice of yours is capable of helping us?"

"All I can do is teach him what I know and let him make his own choices," Obito explained. "I'm his guide and his master, nothing more. Soon, he'll be like you- calm, level-head, smart and keen. However I remember a time when you smiled, maybe you will one day again."

A soft, phantom smile crossed the Kunoichi's lips. "Maybe."

"I promise you that, my little God's Angel, that your wings will spread fully," Obito said gently. "Dealing with people and their beliefs has never been easy, because they believe in them blindly. Foolishly at times. But once we begin our plans, we will bring peace and balance and unity to this world, I promise."

"I know. I trust you," Konan said, standing from her seat. "Is there anything else you want to task me with?"

Obito shook his head. "You've done enough. Go rest, I'll send for you when it's time." Watching the swarm of paper surround the blue-haired beauty and making her disappear, the Je'daii contemplated on the shroud of darkness still growing.

 **-Shinobi of the Stars-**

The crimson, bubbling cloak of the Kyuubi enshrouded Naruto in its dark power; the strong, blinding wind pushing back the Je'daii and Kakashi and Anko.

"Naruto! Calm down!" shouted Kakashi. He could barely hear himself over the howl of the wind.

"You expect me to calm down, after what he just said?!" growled the irate blonde Jinchuriki. "Tsunade ordered Sasuke's assassination… I can save him!"

"He doesn't want you to save him," countered Axelon. "Tsunade told me about the last encounter you had with him, how he tried to kill you, how you tried to break every bone in his body. What kind of friendship is that worth saving?"

A blind roar erupted from Naruto, lunging wildly towards the Je'daii and swiping mindlessly with his chakra claws. "You don't mock me! I struggled in this damn village by myself, everyone hating me for no reason! My dream is all I have left!"

"And is that dream worth sacrificing all the friends you've made? To abandon them or leave them to die because of what YOU want?" continued the Je'daii. "For someone who wants to kill you?"

"Sasuke doesn't know what he wants! He's lost and confused like I am, that's why only I can help him! He's going to get himself killed if he continues down this path with Orochimaru, and he'll lose himself!"

"Then that's your problem, no one else's," Axelon said. "You can't control Sasuke, and everytime you've tried, you've only pushed him farther away. You already lost him."

Naruto's eyes widened in shock as fear crept through him. 'No… No, no, no… What the hell does he know about being alone? About losing someone? To give up on a dream?'

"You don't know anything about us!" shouted Naruto, rage boiling in his blood once more. "About what we had to sacrifice for one of our own!"

"I know what I sacrificed!" yelled Axelon. His emerald eyes flickered slowly to yellow and back; guilt, anger, self-loathing began to surge. "This-" The Je'daii pounded his aching chest. "-is all I have! Nothing! I lost my master because I was too weak, I sacrificed my sanity for a war that never ended! I watch my peers get tortured and killed for amusement…" Yellow eyes flared against crimson orbs, challenging each other with primal instinct. "I'm done with not being in control. I need to move past my guilt, and I'll start with you, then Sasuke."

Naruto snarled at the Je'daii, animalistic pulses guided his actions. "Fine, no more words then. We'll settle this here!"

"I hope you have a plan Kakashi," Anko remarked. "Cause I don't think we're getting out of this without broken bones."

The silver-haired Shinobi lifted his headband over his eye; the Sharingan flashing its crimson power. He could feel the power that Naruto was cursed with at his birth, it was like a never-ending flood of chakra, threatening to swallow him whole.

"If we go for a straight on approach, it'll be suicide I agree," said Kakashi. "We'll have to play the long game with this fight."

"How long do you think the brat can keep that form up?" Anko asked.

"I'd be more worried about the amount of tails the brat can produce," an older voice announced. Landing soundly next to the Je'daii, Jiraiya glared at the teen. "As if this wasn't hard enough the first time to get Naruto back to normal, now you've pissed him off."

Axelon eyed the older white-haired man, drawing his lightsaber to his hand and activating the silver blade. "You must be Naruto's other master, I figure you know how to handle this."

"And you're fortunate enough that I was nearby, and with Kakashi and Anko's help, this'll be easier than before," Jiraiya said. The Pervy Sannin winked at the demon child before pointing at him. "Round 2 and this time I'm kicking your ass before you're breaking my ribs… Believe that!"

 **A/N: Hey guys, hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

 **So… this is the FINAL chapter I'm writing for this story, at least until I know that you guys want this story to continue… so, uh, I'll wait on that lol.**

 **And, uh, in this chapter we have a bit of character development between Naruto and Keanu and a few other characters (Rock Lee and Sakura), so we'll find out if things can be resolved between the Shinobi and the Je'daii after this.**

 **And how will Naruto's friends react to the presence of the Nine Tailed Demon residing in their childhood friend?**

 **Many questions, too many questions…**

 **Harem-**

 **Axelon:Fu, Tenten, Tsunade, Sakura, Hinata, Anko, Kurenai, Temari, Ryuuzetsu, Yugao, Karui, Mabui, Mei, Shizune, Kurotsuchi, Samui, Fem Itachi, Shizuka, Ayame, Fem Sasuke**

 **Naruto:Shion, Hanabi, Hana, Hokuto, Guren, Hotaru, Amaru, Fem Haku, Tsume, Tayuya, Karin, Konan, Tsume, Ino**

 **Here is the power scale for this story:**

 **Planet to Planet+ level:**

Kaguya Otsutsuki ( _Small Planet_ ** _-_** _Stated to be more powerful than even the Sage of the Six Paths, overpowered Naruto's attacks, easily destroyed Sasuke's Susanoo, and changed the environment of an entire planet;_ ** _Planet level_** _with Expansive Truth-Seeking Ball_ )

Hagoromo Otsutsuki ( _Small Planet_ ** _-_** _created the moon with his brother; provided Naruto and Sasuke the ability to do the same_ )

Hamura Otsutsuki ( _Small Planet_ ** _-_** _Equal to his brother_ )

Shinju/Ten Tails ( _Small Planet_ ** _-_** _Should be at least as strong as Hagoromo at full power; stronger than the previous 9 Tailed Beasts_ )

Madara Uchiha ( _Small Planet_ ** _-_** _Hagoromo stated that Madara was approaching his power; absorbing Shinju three and awakening Rinne-Sharingan_ )

Valkorion ( _Small Planet_ )

 **Moon to Moon+ level:**

Sith Emperor Vitiate

Might Guy ( _8th Gate_ )

Arcann

Thexan

 **Multi-Continent to Multi-Continent+ level:**

Revan

Toneri Otsutsuki ( _Sent the Moon towards the Earth, Sliced the Moon in half_ )

Kurama ( _Shouldn't be too much weaker than BSM Naruto at full power_ )

 **Continent to Continent+ level:**

Asura Otsutsuki

Indra Otsutsuki

Darth Malak

 **Country to Country+ level:**

Darth Malgus

Satele Shan

 **Island to Island+ level:**

Minato Namikaze ( _Should be equal to Bijuu Mode Naruto with his Bijuu Mode_ )

Pein

Muu ( _Jinton is equal to Onoki's, who was stated to be able to destroy Turtle Island_ )

Madara Uchiha ( _With Tengai Shinsei_ )

 **Mountain to Mountain+ level:**

Kurama ( _Large Mountain normally-_ _Matched the combined Bijudama of five other Biju's with one of its own_ )

Hashirama Senju ( _Can battle against both Madara and Kurama;Large Mountain with Shinsuusenju-_ _Destroyed Madara's Perfect Susano'o with Shinsuusenju and damaged Kurama_ )

Madara Uchiha ( _Destroyed a mountain with Perfect Susano'o_ )

Kakashi ( _With Perfect Susanoo from powerscaling EMS Sasuke; Kamui Shuriken and Kamui Raikiri negate durability_ )

Killer B ( _The second strongest Bijuu after Kurama_ )

 **City to City+ level:**

Axelon Skyborn

Naruto Uzumaki ( _Small City in Tailed Beast form-_ _beginning of Shippuden_ )

Sasuke Uchiha ( _Small City with Kirin-_ _beginning of Shippuden_ )

Jiraya ( _Comparable to the Kages_ )

Minato Namikaze ( _Superior to SM Jiraya but inferior to SM Naruto_ )

Tobirama Senju ( _His suiton is much stronger than Mei's; possibly higher_ )

Gaara ( _Covered and saved the entire Sunagakure village from multiple meteors that were falling from the village with his sand, and wasn't tired after that_ )

Itachi Uchiha

Mei Terumi ( _Stopped meteorites with her Lava and Water jutsu's_ )

 **Town to Town+ level:**

Tsunade ( _Broke Madara's Susanoo in a single attack, stated to have stronger attacks than the Raikage who previously needed Onoki's weight increase jutsu to perform the same feat_ )

Orochimaru ( _Never shown fighting at full power, but was stated to be the strongest of the Sannin, should be stronger than Tsunade and Jiraiya_ )

Mei Terumi ( _Could melt both Sasuke's and Madara's Incomplete and Complete Susano'o with her acid breath and lava, and could equal Madara's Town Level Katon's with her Suitons_ )

Third Hokage


	7. A Maelstrom of Fate

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to Naruto or Star Wars. All rights belong to their respective owners- Masashi Kishimoto and Lucasarts/Lucasfilm respectively. The only thing I own is this story and my OC.**

" **Speaking"**

' **Thoughts'**

' _ **Telepathic**_ **'**

 **Review Response:**

 **Ryuujin96 (Chapter 6):** Fortunately your dreams have come true lol, I'm still continuing this story!

 **blazingpheonix123 (Chapter 6):** Fortunately I've decided to continue this story lol.

 **Guest (Chapter 6):** Eh, that seems like a selfish reason to have Shizuka be paired with Naruto, because of a promise that Jiraiya never really intended on keeping in the first place.

 **Jkc86 (Chapter 6):** I think so, yeah, it probably was an accident as I was making some changes. In either case I'll be revamping the pairings one last time, after that I'll be sticking with the decision.

 **SSJ Lone Wolf (Chapter 6):** Huh, I think you're the first person I've seen badmouth Naruto X'D. I don't know what to say but thanks lol. I'm glad you are enjoying the story so far!

 **Silver crow (Chapter 6):** Thanks as usual, though I'll always be afraid of your short reviews XD. Huh, another person who's badmouthed Naruto… I don't know if that's a good sign or a bad one lol.

 **-Shinobi of the Stars-**

Yellow eyes met crimson, their harsh glares threatening to break the other. The tangible anger roped the Je'daii and Jinchuriki, Naruto's red chakra tail danced fervently desperate to lash out at the bastard. His claws dug deeper into the dirt, his elongated fangs snarling painfully against his lip, blind rage focused on the Je'daii.

"Naruto, look at me," Jiraiya demanded. "Don't let the Nine-Tails control you. Continuing like this will destroy everything you've wanted, right?"

The possessed Jinchuriki's crimson gaze, glazed with hurt and malice, focused on the Sannin for a passing second. " _ **Controlling the Nine-Tails… was supposed to save Sasuke from Orochimaru. Suppose to protect me from the Akatsuki. Suppose to free me from the hell the village put me through, but I persevered… hoping that all I've done mattered to the people who shunned me away.**_ " Crimson bloodlust focused on the silver-haired Je'daii, his own yellow orbs studying the Jinchuriki. " _ **Now the very people I trusted are turning their backs to me! Everything I've done, everything I've sacrificed and I find out my dreams are being mocked!**_ "

"What are you talking about?" asked Jiraiya, signaling Anko and Kakashi to their positions. "Being Hokage is always about sacrifice, for the safety of the village."

Naruto chuckled mockingly. " _ **Letting comrades fall is not sacrifice. It's weakness. A weakness a true Hokage should never have, especially if that comrade is blinded.**_ " The demonic Jinchuriki lowered himself closer to the ground, ready to pounce upon his target. " _ **I can save Sasuke! And Tsunade mocks my dreams by trying to have him killed!**_ "

The Sannin's indifference masked the awe and shock of his teammate's decision. 'Did Tsunade try to kill Sasuke Uchiha? Ordering his assassination with Naruto around?' Jiraiya looked towards the silver-haired Force wielder, a deep frown etched on his face. 'Why would she trust this kid to kill the last of the Uchiha? This doesn't seem anything like the Tsunade I know.'

The fiery cloak of the Nine-Tail's chakra flared recklessly, the single tail thrashing upon the ground. " _ **The only reason why she took the title of Hokage was because of ME! Without me, she would've continued drinking and gambling her life away!**_ "

"Naruto, you know Tsunade would never do this without reason," Jiraiya coaxed, poising himself in the act of attacking. "It's been 3 years since you last saw Sasuke. That's 3 years that Sasuke's been under Orochimaru's control. A long time with a twisted, sick person like that isn't easy to save. Even before that, Sasuke's been pretty clear about his desire to kill Itachi. You saw that look in his eyes before, the same look I see in you now."

" _ **Your point?!**_ "

"You're not the only person to have a teammate betray you," Jiraiya said. "Betrayal is hard to overcome and impossible to forget. I get it."

" _ **Sasuke was more than a teammate and a comrade to me,**_ " Naruto declared. " _ **He was, and is, my brother! I refuse to let him suffer anymore than I have.**_ "

"Yet he doesn't share the same feelings as you," Axelon commented. "Tell me, how selfish are you going to be to save someone who doesn't want to be saved? He's forsaken everything you wanted, and yet just like him, you're willing to sacrifice all that for one thing. You said that being Hokage is not letting a comrade fall if said comrade is blinded right? What about you? You're just as blind as Sasuke is."

The Sannin carefully listened to the silver-haired Je'daii's words, while keeping his gaze focused on the chakra cloak of the Nine-Tails; the tail seemed to slow somewhat. "Listen, you've done enough here. Just get out of here before you make a bigger mess. You don't know the kind of power you're threatening to unleash onto everyone."

"Yet you figure putting that kind of power into someone like him was the best decision?" ridiculed Axelon. "Maybe unleashing this power unto the village is for the best."

Attempting to contain his glower, Jiraiya tried to refocus his attention to the plan-

A blitz of silver ran past him, the silver-haired child bolting towards the Jinchuriki, raising his hand forward unleashing a tremendous Force-wave and knocking the possessed Jinchuriki off his feet. Landing harshly against several large trees, the demonic Jinchuriki snarled at the yellow eyed fool who attacked him.

" _ **You should listen to the Pervy Sage,**_ " the Jinchuriki cackled, his cloak disintegrating the bark of the fallen trees into ash and beyond from his raw chakra. " _ **I've had to listen to people like you tell me what I can and can't do; what the impossible is and how I could never reach it. Yet I've always proved them wrong, just like I'll do with you. Everyone has tried to tell me that I'm the monster and I should be feared.**_ " Grunting in new-found anguish, a second chakra tail sprouted from the blonde Shinobi's backside, dual tails violently lashing out in desperation.

'Damn that kid!' Jiraiya berated mentally, gnashing his teeth together painfully. 'Why would Tsunade trust him at all? Not only with killing Sasuke of all people, but putting Naruto through this too? The kid has too much anger within him, and he's going to ruin everything!'

The possessed blonde Shinobi leered gleefully at the Je'daii, his blood crimson eyes glowing defiantly. " _ **You lost your master because you were too weak… How would this change anything? Even if you manage to beat me, everyone here will tear you to shreds and run you out of the village. Losing nothing-**_ "

Yellow orbs glared dangerously at the demon's rant, raw power surging through his body and nearly burning his heart. Instinct overcame him, pulling his hand back and tightening his fist, launching it directly through the chakra cloak of the two-tailed fox. Blood spelt from Naruto's mouth, however a painful hot rush of energy slammed into the side of Skyborn; both combatants flying quickly- one crushing several trees and the other tumbling blindly across the dirt.

"Kakashi! Get that brat out of here!" ordered the Pervy Sage, beyond fed up with his student's demonic oppression by some brat. "If Naruto continues to stay trapped by the Nine-Tails it won't be too long before it'll consume him!"

The Copy-Cat Ninja nodded, turning his Sharingan towards the struggling Je'daii spotting a faint trickle of blood on his lip. Rushing faster than the eye, Kakashi grabbed Axelon by the scruff of his collar quickly disappearing from the fight.

"Anko, kept Naruto at bay!" Jiraiya shouted. While in the Two-Tailed state, Naruto still had enough sentience to be reasoned with, normally not something the Legendary Sannin would openly admit given the brat's usual stubbornness. Still, the issue that the silver-haired child brought weren't something to be taken lightly either; the Hidden Leaf had a lot of sins that were likely never going to surface, yet his own dreams…

"Hidden Shadow Snake Hands!" Sprouting six snake heads from her sleeve, Anko readied her venomous snakes to strike at Naruto; keeping the Nine-Tails at a distance would be the fairest bet for both her and her friends, any sort of head-on attack would be suicide. Lashing her nest of snakes towards the Kyuubi, Anko aimed right at the hands and feet of the cloaked beast.

'With Anko playing her part, getting the seal on Naruto should be easier than last time,' noted the Pervy Sannin. 'However Naruto's anger now has a target to focus on, but I worry for him in the aftermath. I have faith however that his friends will stand by his side.'

* * *

"I warned you," growled Kakashi, holding Axelon by his throat pinning him against the tree. The group of young Shinobi and Kunoichi stared in uncertainty and awe of the usually stoic Kakashi with clear ire in his voice. "I told you what I knew in confidence."

Axelon growled against the Shinobi's grip, his yellow orbs narrowing threateningly. "I didn't order the assassination of Sasuke. Your Hokage did, I _told_ you that!"

"What does he mean?" Sakura demanded, storming closer towards the silver-haired warriors. "Why would Lady Tsunade give you orders to do that?"

Glaring from his peripheral, Axelon snorted. "Ask your sensei. He seems just as responsible for all this as I am."

Emerald eyes floundered in shock, not wanting to take heed of the blunt statement. But… considering the demon that resided in her friend… "Kakashi-sensei, tell me the truth." The ire of the Sharingan concentrated solely on the Je'daii, then closing halfway in defeat.

"You might have guessed by now but Naruto is the Jinchuriki of the Nine-Tailed Fox. Since his birth, he's been burden with not only the power of the Kyuubi but the anger and hatred of the entire village," Kakashi started.

"Why Naruto? That doesn't make any sense!" cried Sakura, her emerald orbs glaring in confusion and rising anger. "Why would the village hate him when he saved them?!"

Axelon laughed lowly. "I've been trying to figure out the exact same thing. Especially since the truth of who Naruto is would have saved him." Sakura glanced towards Axelon for a brief moment, studying his expressions; anger, guilt, uncertainty… "The village is responsible not only for the damnation of Naruto but my guess the entire slaughter of the Uchiha clan."

The Shinobi's grip on the Je'daii's throat eased at the mention of the latter realization. "That's… not possible. That would mean that the Third Hokage…"

"I don't know. The Hokage figures that much, probably whatever skeletons are hidden in that closet are starting to open," Axelon said, gently rubbing his throat. "I want no part in this anymore. I'm done. You've done nothing but blame me for your own failures and making me do your dirty work. I've had my fair share of blood and death, I'm done." Eyeing the other nine Shinobi and Kunoichi present, Axelon's gaze eased at the sight of Tenten; his heart tensing for the slightest moment of weakness before pushing himself away from it all. Brushing past them, the Je'daii started his way back to the village, stopping for one final time. "Kakashi, I think you know what Naruto and Sasuke were to each other. Yet…" Not having the heart, nor care, to finish his statement Axelon carried forward.

 **-Shinobi of the Stars-**

Another demonic screech broke through the air, shockwaves of pure force knocking both the Sannin and the Snake Child away from the vessel of the Nine-Tails. The repressed disdain crept out with every passing second, bubbling its raw essence from Naruto's skin.

 _You can't control Sasuke, and everytime you've tried, you've only pushed him farther away. You already lost him._

 _You don't know anything about us! About what we had to sacrifice for one of our own!_

Too long had he dug his heels into the dirt, too long had he pushed himself beyond his perceived limits. Too long… too long… Now he was one step closer to his dream. He was always one step closer. One step closer than the last. Followed by another step, another obstacle, another rival, another enemy, another friend.

Always alone. Doing everything on his own… until Pervy Sage. At least, whenever the Sannin actually trained him instead of focusing on the ladies.

 _Just shut up for once! What the hell do you know about it?! It's not like you ever had a family in the first place! You were on your own right from the beginning, what makes you think you know anything about it?! Huh?! I'm suffering now because I had those ties, how on earth could you possibly understand, what it feels like to lose all that?_

Sasuke had not lost everything… What had _Naruto_ lost? A brother? What of everything he had gained? What would all his dreams mean anything if he… gave up on the one person who acknowledged him?

That's what _HE_ couldn't understand. What _NONE_ of them could truly understand.

He was alone… he always was.

Perhaps he started to understand how Sasuke's heart felt.

 _It's too late Naruto! NAAAAAARRRRRUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOO!_

* * *

His right fist shook from the resounding strength of his heart pulsing in his body. The gates of the village closed in, every step closer to his freedom. His master would understand. He could focus back to his true mission: the Jinchuriki of the Seven-Tails. As long as he was away from all this, to find his balance and die…

Coming to a halt, Axelon Skyborn stared ahead, his yellow gaze fixated on the gates. "I don't know why you bothered to track me down. You're not leaving the village." Behind him, he knew, stood Tenten; he sensed her presence, her potential, her essence. "No one wants me to stay, not after what you saw. What they saw. I'm too much of a liability for the safety of the village."

"Is this what you wanted?" asked Tenten. "Lie to us, gain our trust and stab us in the back? Bring the balance by destroying everything?"

"Do you see anything worth saving here? All the _lies_ you were told about a child, the same lies that already threaten this village?" countered the Je'daii, his posture becoming more tense and rigid. "Loss is something I've accepted. I just want something, anything, to gain; I won't find it here." He glanced over his shoulder, watching her from his peripheral, forcing himself not to look at her fully. "Doesn't answer my question of why you bothered to track me down instead of helping your friend."

The Kunoichi took a tiny step towards him, her sandals skidding quietly over the dirt. Reaching for the lightsaber clipped onto her belt, she held the hilt of her new weapon firmly. "There shouldn't be a reason why I followed you. I have a feeling you haven't told us the entire truth of you are or where you come from, yet if what you did say is true then…"

"You should leave," Axelon stated. "There's nothing more you have to learn from me or want from me; you have a life here with your friends, you should enjoy those moments."

"And wait until you return to destroy the village? Kill us all?" demanded Tenten.

Axelon turned on his heel to face the Kunoichi, frowning darkly at her declaration. "I'm not the one who betrayed the village, that was Sasuke Uchiha. I'm not the one who slaughtered his own clan, that was Itachi Uchiha. I'm not the one who instigated that massacre of the Uchiha, that was the Hokage before the current one. I'm not the one who ordered an assassination against said traitor, that was the current Hokage. As far as I can see, my hands are clean, perhaps you should check to see whose hands are bloodied first." Drawing in a quiet breath, the Je'daii gave a noticeable blink then proceeded to face his back to her.

"Answer me this," Tenten insisted. "Of all the things you've told us, why did you bother trying to train us in the ways of the Force?"

"In respect to power, you Shinobi have abilities I've never seen before and versatility to boot. I guess it was impossible to fill a cup that was already full."

"It was your master's idea. Apparently he saw something in us, in you, that he wanted to draw from," Tenten stood shoulder to shoulder with the Je'daii, he could feel the faint air of the cool metal against his knuckles. "Like I said, I don't know why I came here, seems you don't either. But maybe you should listen to your master and finished what you started. You said that you haven't been a Je'daii for long, maybe that's the lesson he wanted to teach you? Kinda hard to find balance within yourself if you always shut yourself away."

Glancing towards the Kunoichi, the Je'daii's yellow eyes observed the smooth features of her skin; young, beautiful, brown eyes gazing softly to the far distance. Haunting whispers of his past crawled in his skin, screams of the young Jedi forced to endure damnation under the severity of the Dark side, the heat of the lightsaber brushing on his skin…

The fear of a child losing their master…

"Loss I can accept," started Axelon. "Pain I can endure… Having nothing scares me, because I've never had nothing before; I was born into war, suffered under war and brought war to a place of peace. My master sacrificed herself because of what I had done. I fear not having purpose for myself, that's why I cling to the Je'daii way- it's the only thing I have left that I can understand." Catching the sight of her mesmerizing brown orbs, the look of solace forced him to look away. "Not having that… I fear to see how far I've fallen."

A melody of cool and warmth brushed his right hand, clasping firmly with purpose and determination. Inbetween their joined hands was Tenten's lightsaber, her fingers laced together with his. A genuine, fond smile crossed her lips as she looked upon his yellow orbs. "If you trust me, I can catch you."

 **-Shinobi of the Stars-**

 _Let me guess, you got reckless and went off half-cocked again, huh? Look at you now. You look like a mummy._

She was selfish. How selfish, though, was what scared her. Risking the life of a friend to rescue a blind crush that would have never accept her feelings, no matter how hard she tried or how strong she got. He was always one step ahead of her, they both were. Now, instead of being wrapped by bandages, her friend Naruto was chained by a monstrous demon.

It was her fault. She knew how dedicated the hyperactive-knuckleheaded blonde ninja was, but to see how far he was willing to fall… just to make her happy… She could accept Sasuke not coming back to the village, as much as it would pain her to lose one friend, to lose both because of her selfishness…

 _I'm so sorry._

Her apology to him, not the other way around. However seeing how far Naruto would go to keep his promise began to scare her; his days of a lonely orphan were beginning to break him, and if someone like Naruto could fall then who else could she trust and rely on?

Kicking off the branch, her powerful feet launching her faster and farther than the last jump, blitzing blindingly admist the forest. The presence of raw chakra nearly caused Sakura to trip on her landing, her back resting on the high-end of the trunk. Catching her breath, the cherry-blossomed Kunoichi peered carefully to the tangible red chakra cloak of the Kyuubi, within its prison was Naruto. Its dual tails swishing about, the blonde Jinchuriki crouched lowly to the ground, either smelling or sensing for his target.

Gathering what inner strength of will she had, Sakura leapt off the branch and landed a fair distance from the Jinchuriki. The demon vessel perched his head in her direction immediately, his long fangs snarling at the intruder before realizing who it was.

"I'm the one who made you suffer the most Naruto," Sakura started, her emerald eyes glossing from her new-found anguish. "I've always put you down and mocked you in favor of Sasuke, though sometimes you did deserve it." The cherry-blossomed Kunoichi choked on her strained laugh, attempting to ease the demonic Jinchuriki. "What Axelon said about you and Sasuke however, have you considered… that he might be right?"

" _ **Sakura…**_ " Naruto groaned, lowering his head. Her too? Why her of all people? She was a part of Team 7, she was part of the reason why he would break every bone in Sasuke's body in order to drag him back. Was it that she thought he wouldn't be strong enough to bring Sasuke back? " _ **I can bring him back. That's my ninja way! And I never go back on my word!**_ " Crawling over to her, Naruto perched on his legs; Sakura taking a step back from the overwhelming presence of the Tailed-Beast. " _ **It's been three years since Sasuke left us. Three years with Orochimaru poisoning his mind. The Akatsuki have been preparing for my capture like Pervy Sage said, I have to be strong enough to take back Sasuke, protect you and every one of my friends. If I can't do that then I can't be Hokage! It's my dream!**_ "

"At what cost?" Sakura asked. The bubbling raw chakra danced around her friend's face, his normal whiskers now darkened and bold with pure concentrated power. Crimson eyes stared hopefully and longingly at her, pleading for her approval that Sakura could now recall from previous memories. "That impossible dream of yours… I believe you can do it. What I'm afraid of is that you'll lose your way in the process if you continue going after Sasuke; he tried to kill you just for getting in his way!"

" _ **He didn't**_ ," Naruto growled. " _ **He had the chance but he didn't take it. That tells me enough!**_ "

"You think he would do it again?" pressed Sakura, her brow furrowing on her beautiful face. "Like you said, it's been three years with someone like Orochimaru. While you may forgive Sasuke for his betrayal… I-I… can't. Not after he nearly killed you, not after throwing away the lives of our comrades for his personal quest of vengeance. And finding out that the Hidden Leaf itself may be responsible for the Uchiha massacre, I don't know what to believe in anymore…"

" _ **Doesn't change anything Sakura, Axelon had no right to butt into this and doesn't explain why Granny Tsunade would give him the order to assassinate Sasuke when she trusted me-**_ "

"It changes everything!" Sakura shouted, angered tears flowing down. "I care for Sasuke but I can't allow your promise to me to get you killed. Everything you've been through; the villagers treating you like trash, being a prisoner of the Nine-Tails, me… I'm seeing now that I've hurt you. I realize that how far Sasuke is falling in his quest for vengeance, to kill his own brother, almost like how Itachi Uchiha killed his clan. Why are _you_ turning your back against _us_?!"

His eyes widen in shock. She thought… he was betraying her? How? Why?

"You might be able to bring Sasuke back to us. You might be able to save and redeem him. But think about what will happen to him once he comes back, he did betray the village voluntarily and joined Orochimaru of his own accord," Sakura continued. "I think Sasuke knows of the consequences too. The only person who doesn't is you."

Hot, angry tears finally fell from the blonde's face. His entire life wasted. His heart was burdened from resentment, anger and hate, but he pushed himself passed that. Because he knew he was better, to strive to achieve his dream. Blood dripped down his palm onto the grass, his claws bringing semblance to the now empty pain that spread through his body.

" _ **No, no, no,**_ " whimpered the Jinchuriki, his voice thick with emotion beyond feelings. " _ **You can't do this to me Sakura. I would have done anything you ask, and more, and I will. My promise, my dream, is all I have left. You of all people have no right to take it from me!**_ "

Falling to her knees, the cherry-blossomed Kunoichi gazed sorrowfully at his tears; they perhaps were broken than they thought. Now, though, she would help him through this. "Naruto, I asked you to bring Sasuke back. Seeing now how much you've tortured yourself to do so, I'm taking it back. It's my right." Slowly, carefully, reaching towards Naruto, the blunt sensation of pain startled her, forcing to fall on her back.

" _ **You… No… I have to do this! I can't be Hokage if I can't save a friend!**_ "

"And you can't be Hokage if you kill all your friends and allies because of your selfishness," that damning voice mocked the Jinchuriki. Facing towards the crouched Je'daii in the trees, Naruto focused his demonic sight on the bastard. "You and Sasuke are both blind by your selfishness. I can see why Lady Hokage wanted to kill the last of the Uchiha, they're far more dangerous than I thought."

Sakura gaped daringly at the Je'daii, wondering why he was back. And continuing to mock her friend. "What are you doing?!"

"Keeping my promise," Axelon stated. "Not to the village mind you, but to my master: bringing the balance." His yellow eyes stared unblinkingly at the Jinchuriki, a defiant smirk plastered on his face. "All that hate and anger within you, feels good to finally unleash it doesn't it? Embrace the monster within." Leaping from his perch, Axelon stared at the heart of the beast. "Can't save your _friend_ unless you become him; sacrificing everything for your goal. Betraying all your friends to achieve your dream, at all costs right?"

" _ **I'm gonna enjoy ripping you to shreds,**_ " snarled Naruto.

"Why me? Why not Lady Tsunade who ordered me to assassinate Sasuke? Maybe she knows the truth, maybe she doesn't have much faith in you. Or maybe you're just blind to the obvious truth." The Je'daii tilted his head slowly. "Besides, why would you base your entire dream on one stupid belief: ' _How can I become Hokage if I can't save one friend?_ '" Axelon chuckled darkly, his yellow eyes beaming brighter. "Friends wouldn't do this, either him or you. In fact it seems you're more than friends…"

Launching himself towards the Je'daii, Naruto slashed at the bastard. However Axelon understood the mental state of the Sith, apparently it wasn't any different from what he could understand of a Jinchuriki: raw power and blind actions. Tearing apart the tender earth, the blonde Jinchuriki stared absently at his destruction.

"I know that face all too well," called the Je'daii. He stood next to Sakura, his arms folded proudly. "I can guess at how Sasuke felt about you: disappointment, pity, bothersome." His smirk grew to a malicious smile, a low chuckle rumbling in his chest. "Probably the only reason why Sasuke would care for you as he claimed is because he had no other choice. Pain is better than nothing at all." Unclipping his lightsaber from his belt, the silver blade shone proactively highlighting the intent of his new growing power.

A storm of power brewed within him; it was hot, dangerous, swelling faster and faster. This feeling was intoxicating, the measure of a Sith's destiny was defined by their own will and strength. It was looking into a mirror, how far the other would fall into their despair and agony.

* * *

Darkness surrounded them. Blood crimson eyes loomed over the Je'daii. A fox the size of a small mountain towered above him, its head lowered to the ground to ominously glare with its godly presence. Sharp canines snarled against its snout, an inaudible growl rumbling in its chest. The air bubbled like in water, yet no such material existed in this realm it seemed.

The Force wielder stared in slight awe, a creature as large as this was resoundingly rare even in his past life. The stature of the Nine-Tailed Fox, a wondrous sight to behold. Bubbles rippled from the Kyuubi's fur floating to the abyss of darkness, the barely audible sound of it slightly unnerved the Je'daii.

What type of place was this? Had he somehow peer into the depths of Naruto's soul? Had to be… it was the only thing that would make sense. But why?

Standing at the height of its snout, the Je'daii finally glanced to his sides. A faint light shone down over them, barely illuminating anything more than the immediate area.

'Maybe I should have adhered to my master's advice,' Axelon thought to himself. 'The sensation of its power alone was amazing, to see the Tailed-Beast up close. What more to actually control such a force of nature…'

" _ **Is a force to be reckoned with,**_ " a voice called to the Je'daii. A voice that he never expected to hear nor wanted to. How? How could _he_ be hear? It shouldn't be possible… The Force can work in mysterious ways…

Damning himself for his next actions, Axelon turned away from the awesome sight of the Nine-Tailed Fox to face another monster. A legend thought to be dead for 300 years, the man responsible for the war the young boy had to endure, stood in front of him.

"Revan," Axelon called weakly, cursing himself repeatedly.

The ancient Dark Lord stood not far from the Je'daii, waiting patiently it appeared. " _ **You are strong in the Force. It means very little unless you embrace that strength for your own.**_ " Vanishing to the boy's side, the Sith Lord ignored the child, focusing his sight on the monstrous demon fox. " _ **Why do you hide? Do you fear me**_ **that** _ **much? Or am I an excuse for you to cower away from?**_ "

Yellow eyes darkened dangerously, balling his fist tightly the urge to strike him down would be all too sweet for Axelon.

" _ **I can feel your anger,**_ " Revan continued, embracing the endless cycle of anger and hatred. " _ **It gives you focus. Makes you stronger.**_ " The Dark Lord gave heed and turned to face the young Je'daii. " _ **Power without action and action without power are the mark of fools. The fear of a child, loathing to take his revenge because what his enemies had done to him even if the opportunity presents itself, is the same mark of a fool.**_ "

"What do you want from me?" demanded Axelon, unaware of how low his voice had become.

" _ **What would I want with a child?**_ " Revan repeated with subtle mockery. " _ **I am doing what I had to, you have no idea the horrors the Force can produce. I am taking matters into my own hands and writing a future that no one can comprehend. My question to you, boy, is what your master wants with you?**_ " With a confident step, the Sith Lord walked towards the Je'daii, noticing the boy leaning away. " _ **Your master died protecting you, sacrificing herself for the greater good of the Order and the Republic. A noble act in the eyes of peasants and idealists, but in doing so, to protect a child, she has made certain the demise of the very thing she swore to protect. Now, who will protect you? Your new master? How many others will die in your place? How long will you be a coward?**_ "

Snarling defiantly at the legend of the Force, a man holding the title of 'the Heart of the Force', Axelon Skyborn unleashed that hellish storm that brewed within his soul; hot torrents of lightning erupted from his fingertips towards the Dark Lord.

With the grace befitting of his old Jedi title, Revan absorbed the lightning into his palm. Glancing down through his mask, Revan balled his fist. " _ **Pathetic. You will not become strong enough through blind anger. It is the mastery of enlightened anger and transcendence of will can you become what I am. Yet you fear me. Interesting…**_ "

Ignoring the molten fire burning in his veins, of raw power and adrenaline, Axelon's right arm continued to shake violently, slowly and steadily pulling it back to him.

" _ **You are just a frightened child, waiting for your death to be handed to you. You are broken and fragmented, a waste of such potential.**_ "

The ungodly roar shook the very foundation of this place, the Kyuubi displaying its pure power violently. The force of such energy nearly flung Axelon backwards, if not for the Force barrier constructed by the ancient Dark Lord protecting the both of them. Reaching further into the soul of this demon, Revan tapped into it…

Destroying the astral projection of the Nine-Tailed Fox.

" _ **Heed this warning: a choice based on fear and ignorance is not a choice.**_ " the mask of Revan turned to face the Je'daii. " _ **However I must ask myself this-**_ "

A sudden shallow breath brought Axelon back. His heart had quickened so fast, it wasn't even beating anymore. His body shook from what had transpired. His hands were cold and sweaty, his fingers twitched. He sensed that they were here, the Shinobi of the Leaf…

A demon of blood and chakra was in front of him, its four tails still and unflinching. White glowing eyes like the moon, dead and unblinking, focused on Axelon. It was unnerving and unnatural, the low hissing growl of Jinchuriki breaking the ominous dead silence.

"You two were just standing there," Sakura's voice jolted the Je'daii from his stupor, eyeing the Kunoichi still by his stand now standing. "Yet Naruto seemed to delve deeper into the Nine-Tails."

The Sannin stared in tense awe and uneasiness, knowing full power they were dealing with. Yet he knew jumping in suddenly would set Naruto off. Slowly eyeing the silver-haired child, Jiraiya had little sense left of what to do; they were too close to the village to try anything abrupt.

Kakashi watched his pupil in a mark of self-shame, it was his failure of both a student of the Fourth and leader of Team 7. The memory of his youth revitalizing that shame even further.

A chakra paw took the first step, the four-tailed Naruto crawled steadily towards the Je'daii, his head directed towards the ground until he saw the Je'daii's feet. Perching on his legs, Naruto began to stand uncertainly on his two feet when his white orbs gazed into yellow.

The blood chakra began to die down, restoring what little left of flesh and muscle the Jinchuriki had left. Painful, burnt marks of flesh stained Naruto's human body, tired ocean blue eyes stared at Axelon trying to find something.

"I… hate you," Naruto whispered, loud enough for Axelon and Sakura to hear. "What I felt for… S-Sasuke in the beginning is what I feel for you." Hissing from the air hitting his burnt flesh, the blonde Shinobi pressed forward. "No person has the right to crush another's dream. I fight with my heart and soul to make my dream a reality. I don't know what you and your master are planning, nor do I care, but if you stand in the way, I will overcome you."

The searing pain had finally overtaken his weaken body, the blonde Shinobi falling forward unto the arms of the Je'daii. Emerald eyes of Axelon reflected on Naruto's words, his own memories…

Revan…

Observing the group of Shinobi and Kunoichi, looking upon their comrade with fear, empathy and respect; one by one they went over to their fallen friend and carefully grabbed hold of him, taking him away from Axelon and carried him back to the village.

Axelon's tired, half-lidded gaze followed the group, turning to his right to see Kakashi, Sakura and Jiraiya staring at him.

 _Not having that… I fear to see how far I've fallen._

 **A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this new chapter!**

 **For those not aware, I posted an Author's Note a long while back about getting rid of this story, and for those who are fans, I decided to keep this story running lol. So… YAY!**

 **How'd you like my Talk no Jutsu? Granted it may or may not be as OP as the main Naruto's but I try my best lol.**

 **Harem (Final mention of this I swear!)-**

 **So… female Sasuke… yes?… no?… Naruto… Axelon… Vote down below!**

 **Axelon:** Tenten, Sakura, Fu, Ryuuzetsu, Fem Itachi, Temari, Karui

 **OR**

 _ **Single pairing:**_ Axelon x Tenten, Axelon x Sakura, Axelon x Fu, Axelon x Ryuuzetsu, Axelon x Fem Itachi, Axelon x Temari, or Axelon x Karui

 **Harem-**

 **Naruto:** Hanabi, Fem Haku, Hinata, Kurotsuchi, Tayuya, Karin, Ino

 **OR**

 _ **Single pairing:**_ Naruto x Hanabi, Naruto x Hinata, Naruto x Fem Haku, Naruto x Kurotsuchi, Naruto x Tayuya, Naruto x Karin, or Naruto x Ino


End file.
